Do it NOW!
by heartsandroses
Summary: Bella starts off just trying to get her sexy vampire boyfriend to make love to her, but when things take a turn for the worst how will Bella and Edward handle it? RxR please
1. Nasty Taste in my Mouth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight BOO HOO HOO!!!**

I was walking to class as usual with Edward holding my hand as usual. Usually just this closeness was all I needed to feel especially happy and calm, usually… But today, I was feeling especially ancy. Edward of course, being the caring and angelic man he is, looked down in my eyes, with nothing but concern filling them.

"I'm fine," I tried to assure him. I'm sure he could see through me though. I never have been a very good liar.

"Bella," Edward started but I cut him off with a quick kiss and we took our seats in first period English. A class we shared with Alice, Lauren, Mike, and Jessica.

I sat down in the back with Edward and Alice. Lauren and Jessica looked back at me with a completely menacing look in their eyes. I, being sexually frustrated after having an overly stimulating without any sort of release night with Edward, was in no mood for their self riteous bull shit. I looked in their eyes and shot them the finger.

Edward and Alice looked shocked but seemed approving. Lauren and Jessica stared at me, appalled and had that wait-till-your-boyfriend's-not-around look in their eyes. But of course that's ok, because after the night I've had I'm looking forward to a way to get rid of all this pent up frustration.

Flash Back:

_After taking a shower earlier that evening, I wasn't expecting Edward to come over for another hour. So instead of bringing my clothes with me into the bathroom as I normally would have done, I decided to leave them in my room and change there._

_When I entered my room I went in my closet to find my P.Js. That was when I felt the breeze come in from my window._

_"Bella…" Edward stopped in his tracks before he could finish what he could say. You see, I whirled around after feeling the draft my window. Unfortunately I wrhirled too fast therfore dropping my towel, leaving me wet, blushing, and naked in front of my unbelievably gorgeous boyfriend._

_Before I could speak, Edward pounced. Kissing me with all of the passion that I've felt for him since I spoke the words, 'I love you.' He picked me up and layed me on the bed._

_Edward was massaging my breasts and pinching my nipples. My moans were coming out very loud seeing how neglected I had been left for so long. He shed his shirt and lowered his head and began licking, kissing, and nibbling on my right breast and massaging my left one. _

_Edward's cold masculine fingers were pumping in and out of me. My breaths were coming as loud pants and moans. I couldn't have been more relieved that Charlie had to take an over nighter at the police station. I was just glad Edward was finally going to give me what I wanted. I was already wet with the sheer anticipation of what I just knew was to come. Just when I was about to reach my climax, Edward pulled his fingers out of me whispering how sorry he was but this just couldn't happen now. It just wasn't the right time._

End flashback:

I began digging my nails in my skin at the very memory of last night. I was so frustrated I wanted to scream but I would wait for Jessica and Lauren and take it out on them.

Class went by faster than usual, not that I was complaining. We were going over Wuthering Heights in English class, a book that I've read many times before. The only thing that made me dread the ending of this class was that in my next class wasn't with Edward, and I had to be there with Jessica and Lauren. Just thinking about triggered my gag reflex, leaving an acerbic taste in my mouth. Maybe I'll spit and maybe it'll 'accidentally' land on Lauren, but I decided to be a lady and swallow it back.

I chuckled to myself at the thought. Edward looked at me with a perplexed. I waved him off. I didn't want him to know about my vile thoughts about Lauren.

"You know how much I hate that. Why won't you let me know what you were thinking about?" Edward asked as he walked me to my next class.

"Because you might be a little put off at the especially bitter thought I was having towards Lauren," I chuckled at my choice of words. Bitter, acerbic, I was on a roll.

Edward looked at me, a bit perturbed but the warning bell rang so I gave him a quick kiss good bye and headed into my class, where Lauren and Jessica were waiting for me by my desk. The teacher seemed to be running late to class and I could tell that this was not going to be a pleasant talk between friends.

"Well, what can I do for you?" I asked as friendly as I possibly could dispite that disgusting taste of bile coming back into my mouth. Again I swallowed it back.

"As friends, Bella, I would like to ask you to do something for me. A friend." Jessica said.

"Yes, do this for your friend," Lauren said.

"Ok, let's cut the crap and get down to what you two really want." I said. I was tired of this small talk.

"Fine, stay away from Edward. I want him and you don't deserve him." Lauren spat at me.

"Ha, and you deserve him more than I do. Like hell I'll stay away from my boyfriend who loves me and there is absolutely nothing you two can do about it." I said still calm but fuming.

"Bella we can do this very nicely or we can do this the hard way," Jessica said.

I snorted "I think I'll take my chances with the hard way," I couldn't help but wonder what on Earth they possibly think they could do to me, after all I'd been through? My life has been threatened on three seperate occasions, twice by deranged vampires and once by the moste powerful coven in the world. I still have on of those deranged vamps on my tail.

"Fine, as you wish," Lauren said and then added very loudly, "So you must be banging Edward pretty good for him to go out with some as disgusting as you," Just as she said the words the class fell silent.

"I'm still a virgin Lauren. I'm not so pathetic as to have to suck a guy's dick to get a guy to be with me. How many boyfriend's have you attempted to get anyway Lauren? I'm sure that gives you a pretty impressive number as to how many guys you've fucked."

All over the class you could hear the ohhs and the oh lauren burn.

"If you haven't slept with Edward Cullen left it's probably because he's the one rejecting you. He wouldn't have to be so repressed with me. I could give him what he wants." Jessica said.

"Really, I have some pretty reliable sources that say you're actually really bad in bed, even though apparantly you've had loads of practice," I spat and then I felt a slap from Lauren's hand. Finally, now I can hit something.

"You bitch," I said before punching Lauren square in her jaw. She looked back at me, her lip busted. She jumped on me and we stumbled out of the class room outside. Everyone followed us out and people started cheering and chanting "Fight, fight, fight,"

Lauren was on top of me at first scratching and slapping me. Eventually I rolled her over so that Lauren was pinned to the ground and I was getting some pretty good punches in when I felt two strong cold arms pick me up. Edward was restraining me. Just as Lauren was starting to come for me, the teacher came restraining her. Too bad he was like twenty minutes late.

"Edward, I don't know what it is that she's doing for you that is so great but I promise I can do it better," Lauren said, trying to sound sexy even though her talking was slightly muddled since her lip and cheek was swollen from all the punches I was throwing. I started thrashing against Edward hoping to get in just one more swing. That taste was coming back in my mouth so I decided that instead of swallowing it I'd dispel of it for good. I spit it out and it landed right on Lauren's exposed cleavage.

"Bitch," Lauren said looking disgusted.

"Sorry, I'm just not as good at swallowing as you are," I spat and I could here the chorus of 'burned' and 'owned' start up again. Lauren started to thrash against Mr. Varner, our late teacher, and finally got out of his hold. Edward was restraining my arms not my legs so before Lauren could get to me, I kicked her right in her face. Her nose, bleeding profusely.

"Oops. Sorry I think your nose might be broken." I said. Though not really sorry at all. Edward, Alice, and I got out of the bloody enviornment as fast as 'humanly' possible and sped off in Edward's volvo.

"ALICE WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!" Edward yelled. His voice resonating through out the car.

"Because I saw that Bella could take care of herself and it was about time that Lauren got her ass beat. Besides I could feel the tension coming off of Bella this morning. She needed some way to get rid of it," Alice said.

"So I imagine that the school called Charlie by now and I really don't feel like enduring his wrath right now. Can we please just go to your place?" I asked feeling a little more like myself.

"Sure. I'm proud of you Bella. You handled yourself quite well back there. I'm… pleasantly surprised." Edward said his eyes boring into mine. I tried to stay mad at him after what happened last night but I couldn't. So I decided to at least feign irritation on something that he knew I would be irritated about.

"Eyes on the road." I said pointing out the windshield.


	2. Shopping?

We were at the Cullen's in no time, but before I stepped out of the car I took out my brush and ran it through my knotted hair. Damn Lauren. When I was done Edward pulled me out of the car and kissed me passionately. I was startled so I broke off the kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for last night. I know that you're mad at me but you have to understand that it's not that I don't want you…"

"Edward, shut up," I said and he looked at me with a shocked expression, "I understand that, ok? I know you want me and you don't want to hurt me. I get it," I said. Edward moved my hand from his mouth and smiled at me, making my heart skip a beat.

"That's not what I was going to say, but I'm glad that you understood my point," Edward leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "What I was going to say is that after last night I realized that I can't wait to be with you anymore. I just want the first time that we make love to be special," He said. His teeth grazed my ear and he sucked on my lobe. I shivered, "Let's get you inside and get some antiseptic on those scratches on your beautiful face." Edward said and touched a scratch on my cheek. I winced then relaxed under his cool touch.

We walked in the house, where Emmett was sitting on the couch playing his X Box. He took one look at me and burst out laughing.

"What happened Bells? You fall down again?" Emmett said between laughs.

"No Em, I kicked Lauren Mallory's ass." I said, realizing then that I was still pissed about the whole situation and really wanted to hit something again. Emmett immediately fell silent and looked at me with appraising eyes.

"Did you win?" Emmett asked.

"Well, all I got out of it was a few scratches. I'm pretty sure I broke Lauren's nose though," I said.

"That's my little sis." Emmett said coming up, snatching me out of Edward's grasp and putting me into one of his bone crushing hugs.

"Ok, that's enough crushing my girlfriend. Time to clean those cuts." I heard Edward said as he ran me upstairs and tossed me on his bed.

"Edward what are you doing? I thought we were supposed to be cleaning my cuts?" I said, giggling as he kissed my face.

"I have to make sure that they don't hurt too bad first. Now, does it hurt when I do this," Edward asked as he kissed the scratch on my cheek.

"No," I said, still giggling. I felt his hand brush my hair back from my face.

"Does it hurt when I do this?" Edward asked as he caressed my face.

"No," I said still smiling. Edward looked at me, a beautiful smile spreading across his face causing my breath to stop short.

"It's amazing how beautiful you are, even when you're bruised and scratched."

I felt a blush creep across my face.

"Don't blush love. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Edward said and kissed me, gently first and then grew in passion. I slowly swept my tongue across his bottom lip. Edward's mouth opened and I felt his cold tongue meet my warm one. I gasped at what I was feeling, both surprise and pleasure. I heard Edward chuckle a little as he wrapped his arms around my waist and put me in a tight embrace. I wrapped my arms around my neck. At that moment Edward rolled us over so that I was on top. I gasped and laughed at the same time, breaking our kiss. Edward took this as an advantage and moved his trail along my neck.

His hands made their way down, cupped my bottom and squeezed. I relished in the feeling. Edward pulled my face back down so that he could kiss me some more. I felt his cold hands move from my butt and run up my shirt. I moved my hands down and under his shirt also. While he ran his hand up and down my back, I ran my hands over his abs. Just then I heard Edward growl. Not a seductive growl either, an annoyed one?

"What is it Emmett," Edward snarled. Oh that's why he was so irritated.

Emmett walked through the door. I blushed and jumped off of Edward, and rolled of the bed onto the floor. Emmett howled in laughter.

"Rose…wanted you… to know that… she's done putting… the… tint… on your windows… of you… volvo," Emmett's voice cracked with laughter at the last word. I heard a crash and the door slam. I peeked over the bed to a pair of glorious topaz eyes.

"How's your head?" Edward asked me and helped me back on the bed.

"Fine. What'd you throw?" I asked rubbing the back of my head. Edward pointed to the door. Turns out he threw his head phones. With some force too, seeing as they were now broken.

"So where were we?" Edward asked.

I smiled and started kissing him again, allowing our tongues to collide. I started to think about how right now I was wearing a very boring, very non sexy bra and how I really needed to go shopping for some lingerie.

"Yes, Bella. Let's go now," Alice said bursting through the door, jumping on the bed. Forcing me to break my kiss with Edward.

"Alice, I don't wanna go now. I'm kinda in the middle of something here," I said moving my hands back and forth between Edward and I.

"But Beeeelllaaa," Alice whined, "If we don't go now, then he'll see you in your ratty old bra and you want him to see you in something special now don't you?" Alice said, raising her eyebrows.

"Bella, are you and Alice going bra shopping?" Edward asked, excitement shining in his eyes.

"Lingerie shopping. Bella wants to wear something special for you." Alice said.

"Let's get one thing straight, ok, I'm not going shopping unless Edward can come to," I said.

"But… but… Why? It's supposed to be a surprise." Alice whined again. I half smiled at her and then Alice formed an 'o' with her mouth as she comprehended what I was thinking without having to see it through I vision.

"Bells you are such a tease. Rose and I must be rubbing off on you after all."

"Wait, wait, What am I missing? Why are you blocking your thoughts from me." I chuckled and Alice giggled and Edward's confusion.

"Come on let's go already," Alice said, pulling Edward and I from the bed.

**(a/n ohh things are gonna get a little hot and heavy the chapters. Rated 'm' for a reason peoples. Oh and thank you so much for your reviews. This is my first fan fic and I've already gotten 6 great reviews, 3 fave authers, and 9 alerts. I'm excited. Your reviews are my inspiration. Also, you don't have to worry about to many author's notes, I've always found them annoying, especially when it's a story that you really like and you think the author's updated and he/she didn't. it's all like URGH!! Anyways, promise to update soon. Oh and I'm in need of a beta)**


	3. 36 B

"Hey Edward?" I asked as we were driving to the mall.

"Yes, love?" He replied.

"Um, so I was just wondering, I mean I know they didn't bleed all that much but they still did bleed, um, how were you able to kiss my scratches and not get all crazy?" I asked. It's been something that has been bothering me a little.

"_I got over it," he stated simply._

"_You… got over it? When? How?" _

_Edward pursed his lips, seeming to search for the words, "I lived through an entire 24 hour period thinking you were dead, Bella. That changed the way I look at a lot of things."  
_

"_Did it change the way I smell to you?"_

"_Not at all. But… having experienced the way it feels to think I've lost you … my reactions have changed. My entire being shies away from any course that could inspire that kind of pain again." _**A/n italicized part is a direct quote from Eclipse**.

A smile played on my lips as I thought about how his experience pertains to me in more ways than just my blood. This must be why it's so much easier for the line to be blurred. Edward caught my smirk, "_I guess you could call it a very educational experience"_

"Ok, enough of your little gooey love remarks. It's time to shop."

Walking around the mall wasn't exactly eventful and as exciting as I was hoping for. Alice kept getting sidetracked. I knew exactly what I wanted. I wanted to go straight to Victoria's Secret, but Alice felt the need to get me a whole new wardrobe for my new 'attitude.'

"What new attitude, Alice?" I asked, while Edward was trying on some pants in the dressing room at American Eagle.

"I'm on to you Alice. I'll go in here quietly, but I'll find out what you two are up to sooner or later," Edward said in the dressing room.

"Come on, like you haven't noticed. You beat up Lauren Mallory, the biggest bitch at Forks High, and you're totally becoming more aggressive with Edward. I mean come on, your even planning on teasing him. I'm sorry Bella, but jeans and a tee shirt just isn't gonna cut it anymore."

"But… I… I'm comfortable in this Alice!" I said.

"Bella, as your best friend and future sister in law, whether you want to admit to or not, it's time to update. I mean yeah, this little casual look works every now and then but every day?"

"Fine but let's make this quick. I need lingerie," I said with a devious smirk.

"Ok, they fit, can we leave now?" Edward asked coming out of the dressing room.

"Nope, it's time for Bella to get some new clothes." I looked at Edward and gave him an apologetic smile. Next thing I knew I was being shoved into a dressing room with an armfull of clothes. The first outfit I tried on was a jean skirt that went just above mid thigh and a blue tank top. I had to admit that I liked it a lot.

"I knew that you were gonna like it. Now try this one on." Alice called in through the dressing room door throwing another skirt over the door. It was navy blue, and had two rows of bottons going down the front. It was a wool… what?

"Alice, what the hell is peacoat?" I asked.

"It's just a style Bella. Try it on already," Alice was getting impatient.

"Ok, I like this one too," I said leaving the dressing room, "Can we go to the store I want to go to now?" I asked.

"Sure, I didn't really find anything else in here anyway." We went up to the register and I was pulling out my wallet looking for my debit card and couldn't find it. I was digging through my purse feeling the heat spread through my face when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned and saw Edward holding my debit card over my head.

I was going up to reach for it when I saw from my periphial vision Alice paying for the clothes. I looked at them both not knowing exactly what to say. Edward and Alice both laughed at my stricken expression and pushed me out of the store. Edward passed Alice my debit card and Alice tore my card into pieces. Edward took my hand and put a limitless card in my hand that said, Isabella M. Swan.

I stuttered soundlessly, opening my mouth trying to make sound come out but I was honestly too shocked.

"On to Abercrombie!!" Alice said and put her fist out like she was superman.

By the time we finally got to Victoria's Secret I was just ready to get home, and I could tell that Edward was uncomfortable going into the store.

"Edward, baby, don't worry. I won't let you get lost." I teased.

"Ha, ha," Edward mock laughed, "I'm in too deep to turn back now." Alice pulled me into the store, and I pulled Edward in behind me.

I went straight to the bras. At the section I got confused as to whether I should go to the As or the Bs.

"36 B" Alice said.

"Thanks Alice,"

"36 B? What does that mean?" Edward asked. Me and Alice chuckled.

"It's the size of my boobs Edward," I said. Edward looked at me and if he could blush I'm sure he would have. I held Edward's hand and started looking through the bras.

"Ohh, this is cute," Alice said holding up a blue bra with emerald embellished scroll. It was the new Infinity Edge extreme plunge push up bra. I blushed a little but then said.

"I don't know Alice I kinda like this one," I said holding up an ivory tull and lace demi bra and panty set. I looked at Edward I could see his eyes had darkened in color a little. I was going to say something about it when Edward pressed up against me to get out of another custamors way. I felt a rather large bulge against my back. He looked at me with a slight smirk and I couldn't help but smirk back.

"Edward, which one do you like?" I asked putting my hand on his face.

"I like both," He breathed.

"What are you thinking about?" I breathed.

"You, in those," He said pointing out the bra and panties Alice and I had picked out. I chuckled loving that I was having such a strong effect on him. Well, that, and the sheer impossibility of this current situation. Alice looked around the store some more and picked out more sexy bra and panty sets. Alice surriptitiously picked out some baby dolls, negligees, and sexy pajamas so that Edward couldn't see them. When it was time to pay I wasn't exactly sure what to do.

"Pull out the card and pay for your things." Edward said. I reached in my purse when I felt Edward's hands reach in my pocket and pull out the card. I gasped in shock but also because that was quite pleasant. But then I blushed at my absent mindedness. Edward chuckled and gave the cashier the card. I winced at the amount of money we'd spent.

We left for the mall at 2:30, when we came out of the mall all of our hands were full of bags – most of those bags for me – and it was almost 8.


	4. You want me to what?

A/N HEY GUYS!!!! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. Been studying for finals, I'm a junior in high school and SATs are coming up. Plus I live in Texas and we had a TAKS benchmark on Tuesday. Talk about an insult to my intelligence, SPLUGH!!!! Anyways, on with the story. Oh and before I forget, Bella is going to be a little out of character sometimes. I'm just going to make her a little bit more aggressive. Nothing too out there, so don't worry too much. Also, I'm giving Bella a few talents. You shall see if you continue to read.

I was thinking about all of the incredibly fun-for-me-torturous-for-Edward thing I was going to do when we pulled up to the Cullen's house.

"Welp, this is where you take me home to Charlie," I said to Edward.

"Are you kidding Bella! You should be able to show off the things you bought at Victoria's Secret without having to worry about your father walking in on you. You are staying the night. I've already arranged it." Alice said, making me feel tons better.

I felt a wave of comfort fall over me as I entered the Cullen mansion. It was something I always felt when I walked in there. I've never felt more at home than I do here, but that could be because I was with Edward and I'm always at my most comfortable with him.

Edward went upstairs to put my bags away and was back down with me before I could blink twice. I was informed that Esme and Carlisle went hunting. At that moment Alice called down Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett.

"What up," Emmett asked.

"Uh, hello. My karyoke machine just came in, and do you know what that means?" Alice asked.

"Aw, c'mon Alice, Do we have to?" Edward whined, and I could hear the agitated whispers of the rest of the family.

"Would you like some cheese with that whine?" I teased.

"Uh, you have to sing to Bells," Alice informed me.

"NO! I don't sing." I said.

"Uh, yeah you do. I know you do,"

"I don't even sing in the shower," I rebuttaled.

"You sing, when you think no one can hear you. When Charlie's at work, and we're all out hunting," I glared at Alice as she said it.

"Ok, now I'm in," I glared at Edward when he said this, "I'm sorry babe, but this is something that I've gotta hear."

"I strongly dislike you all," I muttered.

"No, you don't," Jasper said.

"You're incapable," Emmett teased.

"Besides, you love me too much to hate them," Edward said. I sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger, a habit I picked up from Edward.

"Ok lets get this party started. But first things first, time for dress up. Also, don't forget to choose your song. Each person has an individual song and then the boys get a song and then us girls will have a song." Alice said and pulled me and Rose up to get ready.

"Oh my gosh ALICE!" I yelled when I saw the outfit she had chosen for me. It was a really short black skirt, that stopped right below my nether region and a metallic royal blue swoop neck halter that was so low at the back even a strapless bra would have been impossible. The shoes were black strappy shiny heels that were at like 5 inches. Sure I looked hot in it but still, "Do you want me to die? Because there is no doubt that as soon as I take a step I'm going to fall and possibly snap my neck."

"You're not going to fall Bella, I would've seen it," Alice said as sprayed gold glitter in my hair. She was dressed in a speggitti strap black dress that stopped at mid thigh. It was simple but it hugged her every curve making it sexy. Rosalie walked in looking stunning of course, wearing a red strapless dress that was just as short as my skirt.

"So, our group song will be 'Buttons' by the Pussycat Dolls. And I'm gonna sing 'Call Me' by Blondie. Bella, you're gonna sing 'Feeling Good' also by PCD and Rosalie, what are you singing?" said Alice.

" 'Faster Kill Pussycat' Brittany Murphey."

"Hey Alice, do you know what the guys are singing?" I asked.

"Um, Jasper is going to sing 'Strange and Beautiful' by Aqualung, Emmett is gonna sing 'Apologize' by OneRepublic, Edward is going to sing 'Look After You' by The Fray. All together their gonna sing 'Grind On Me' by Pretty Ricky."

"Wait, Edward is going along with that?" I asked shocked.

"Oh, don't worry he put up a fight at first but then he decided it would be fun." Alice said.


	5. it's not your eyes that Buldge

I don't like this, I don't like this, I REALLY DON'T LIKE THIS. I repeated in my head like a mantra. I can sing. I know I can sing, but I don't want anybody else to know that I can sing. Damn Alice and her stupid visions. No, let's not damn Alice, I love Alice, but dammit, DAMN HER VISIONS!!!! After 3 hours of practicing dance routines and harmonies we could finally do this thing. I'm too nervous to be tired even though it's almost midnight at this point.

"So what order are we doing this in." I asked, obviously unenthused.

"Well, the boys will go first. The order will be Grind On Me – mind you guys this is the dirty version, not the clean one we all heard on the radio, and trust me it is dirty – Emmett with Apologize, Jasper with Strange and Beautiful, and then Edward with Look After You. And for we'll sing Buttons, then I'll go, then Rosalie, and then, dearest Bella, it will be your turn."

"Saving me for last? I fear that you will come to regret the decision," I said.

"Trust me, having you go last is the best decision." Alice said, "Anyways, girls, put on these trench coats and lets get downstairs. The boys are getting anxious."

We put on the trench couts that covered our entire bodies and sauntered downstairs. Well, Alice and Rosalie sauntered, I tried my best not to fall down the stairs. The boys were waiting downstairs with silk shirts and dark jeans. Emmett's shirt was red, Jasper's was black, and Edward's was blue. 'Great we all match' I thought sarcastically.

"Well, let's get this party started." I said, mocking excitement.

So at first I was glad to wear the trench coats, seeing as the covered my body, but as soon as I sat down on the coach, which was pushed back to make room for the stage, tv, and karaoke machine now dominating the central floor area, the coat fell back revealing every inch of my slender legs which were sparkling in the dull light thanks to the shimmering lotion Alice made me put on.

No matter how I tried to cover up, nothing seemed to work. Eventually I stopped trying, only to see that Edward was staring at my legs, his eyes moving up and down trying to figure out what was hidden underneath the trench coat. I'm sure that from where he was standing it didn't seem like there was much underneath.

I wasn't sure whether or not to be flattered by his attention or embarrassed by his obvious lust. So to mess with him I uncrossed and recrossed my legs. My panties had hardly any fabric to them at all, so even he saw them, I doubt he'd know that they were actually there.

"What you can't see what's is or isn't under here in Alice's or Rosalie's head," I said, smirking at him. Not sure what to make of the current situation but milking it for all it was worth, I shifted a little making my coat reveal a little more thigh.

"They're thinking about things that I'd rather not see _them_ doing," Edward said, emphasizing them.

"Ok, let's do this thing," Alice chirped.

As soon as Alice said the words, the boys unbuttoned their shirts and got on stage. I heard the familiar intro of Grind on me and heard Jasper's familiar voice singing the intro. I didn't know how silky his voice really was. Then suddenly the boys started to harmonize in the chorus and it was better than the actually group. Jasper was rapping the first verse.

Intro

OH

Yeah

**The boys lifted their fists in the air and started to do the grind on me dance, it was the sexiest thing I had ever seen Edward do.**

_[Chorus_  
Baby grind on me  
Relax your mind take your time on me  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak  
With slow grindin'  
Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)  
Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)  
With slow grindin' babe

**Jasper's Verse**  
_[Verse 1_  
When I hit 'em I make 'em say (ohh)  
Sex be my day (job)  
I hit 'em in the back of my (car)  
Make 'em ride like a see (saw)  
I make 'em laugh and giggle  
Cuddle a little  
Suckin' on the nipple  
Lick the whip cream from the middle  
Girlfriend I'll never go (raw)  
I rip off panties and I pop off (bras)  
B.L.U.E.S.T.A. (R)  
Ask around the block how freaky we (ah)  
I drink Red Bull so I keep stamina  
Run in you belly and bust yo brain  
What's my name, what's my name  
Pretty Ricky, pretty boy doing pretty good thangs  
Makin' pretty good change  
Gettin' good brain  
From these pretty, pretty chicks  
Gettin' pretty damn rich  
Pretty Ricky, Ricky, Ricky and the Mavericks

_[Chorus_  
Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)  
Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)  
With slow grindin'  
Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)  
Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)  
With slow grindin' babe

**Edward's verse**  
_[Verse 2_  
Lay on your back let me rub this cream on ya baby  
Slow motion 'bout to put this thing on ya baby  
Starin' in yo eyes  
'Bout to lick them thighs  
Got you hypnotized  
Do you feel the vibe?  
Ooooh Ooooh Ooooh Ooooh  
Starin' in yo eyes  
'Bout to lick them thighs  
Got you hypnotized  
Do you feel the vibe?

**Edward was singing the lead while the boys harmonized in the back.****  
**Step One: You're kissin' on me  
Step Two: Girl, I'm caressin' your body  
Step Three: Now I'm lickin' off the whipped cream  
Step Four: And oooh you're grindin' on me

_[Chorus_  
Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)  
Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)  
With slow grindin'  
Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)  
Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)  
With slow grindin' babe

**Emmett's verse**  
_[Verse 3_  
Slick got mo' game than a lil' bit  
Baby girl five-five brown eyes with the thick lips  
Thick thighs with the slim hips  
Sugar honey ice tea  
Baby girl is the shit and a bag of chips  
I like to catch her when she coming home  
Lights out with the Cherry thong  
Eat her up like a Sundae cone  
But as of morning  
You got me open  
Love John is strokin'  
No jokin'  
Coochie swollen  
The bedroom smokin'  
Get some air up in this room girl (ah ah ah ah)  
If lovin' you is wrong  
I don't wanna be right  
So I'mma take my time and do it right  
'Cause we got all night  
'Cause we got all night  
Baby girl just...

_[Chorus_  
Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)  
Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)  
With slow grindin'  
Baby grind on me (Sloww griind)  
Relax your mind take your time on me (Sloww griind)  
Let me get deeper shorty ride on me (Sloww griind)  
Now come and sex me till your body gets weak (Sloww griind)

After getting over the intial shock of the entire situation, I felt myself growing hot. After realizing that there was more of this I had to endure, I realized I was actually excited to experience the rest of this. I was especially excited to hear big Emmett to hit the falceto in the song Apologize. I heard the beatiful strings and drums in the beginning of the song and I was filled with the anticipation of the next song.

_[Verse 1_  
I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground.  
And I'm hearin' what you say,  
But I just can't make a sound.  
You tell me that you need me,  
Then you go and cut me down...  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry,  
Didn't think I'd turn around...  
And say...

_[Chorus_  
That it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late...  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Yeah!

I saw Emmett standing there and swaying to the music, I saw Emmett's lips moving, but when I heard Emmett's voice I couldn't believe it. It was beatiful. It was hard to think hearing him sing. I think that I was more shocked to hear this than after I heard and saw the Grind On Me performance.

_[Verse 2_  
I'd take another chance,  
Take a fall, take a shot for you.  
I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
But it's nothin' new.  
I loved you with a fire red,  
Now it's turnin' blue...  
And you say...  
Sorry, like an angel  
Heaven let me think was you...  
But I'm afraid...

_[Chorus_  
It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Whoa!

_[Interlude_

_[Chorus_  
It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.

It's too late to apologize. YEAH!  
I said it's too late to apologize. YEAH!  
I'm holdin' on your rope,  
got me ten feet off the ground.

Next was Jasper's performance and I knew that it was going to be good. He was Jasper after all. He was going to portray every feeling that he felt for Alice into this short but beautiful song. Though when I listened to the lyrics I thought it reminded me more of how Alice would feel for him, or how Edward would feel for me. But then again, the whole strange and beautiful was definetly Alice.

I've been watching your world from afar,  
I've been trying to be where you are,  
And I've been secretly falling apart, unseen.  
To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,  
You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,  
You turn every head but you don't see me.

I'll put a spell on you,  
You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you.  
And when I wake you,  
I'll be the first thing you see  
And you'll realise that you love me.

Yeah...  
Yeah...

Sometimes, the last thing you want comes in first,  
Sometimes, the first thing you want never comes,  
And I know, the waiting is all you can do,  
Sometimes...

I'll put a spell on you,  
You'll fall asleep,  
I'll put a spell on you,  
And when I wake you,  
I'll be the first thing you see,  
And you'll realise that you love me.

I'll put a spell on you,  
You'll fall asleep 'cos I'll put a spell on you,  
And when I wake you,  
I'll be the first thing you see,  
And you'll realise that you love me, yeah...

Yeah...  
Yeah...  
Yeah...  
Yeah...

Last, was of course, my beatiful Edward. I don't completely understand why he would do the whole karaoke thing and not just play the song. I'm sure it would be more beautiful with his hands stroking the keys and playing the chords of this song then any machine would ever be. I was also more than positive that Edward's voice would make this song more beautiful then I ever thought this song was. Then I realized that I had never actually heard Edward sing. I mean really sing

It occurred to be that I'd heard him hum many times before, but really sing. This could be an experience.

If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate

Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down

Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you

If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you

It's always half and never whole  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh

I could feel the tears slide down my cheeks and hurried catch them before I ruined my make up. I looked down on my fingers, my eyes straining in the dim light to catch the darkness of running make up. Nothing. Alice is so smart for thinking about water proof make up. Edward's voice was more beautiful than I could have ever imagined.

I couldn't possibly go up there and sing after would I just heard. I'd make a complete fool of myself. I knew that I couldn't back down now. I had to go up and endure. The boys came and took their seats next to us, but before they could get comfortable Rosalie and I were being dragged on stage by an overly excited Alice.

"Ok, sexy gentledudes," I said at least trying to get in the spirit of things, "Let's do this thing," I took comfort in my ability to say this without seeming too timid and the fact that I wasn't doing this song by myself. Of course that feeling was waning seeing as I did, in fact, have to sing a song all by my lones some in a matter of ten or fifteen minutes. Damned butterflies are filling my stomache once again. I heard the gong of the song and my feet began to move of their own accord getting ready for the song.

I started moving my hips and we started the routine of the song.

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

**Rosalie's verse.****  
**Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)

You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off This is where we threw off our trench coats, thankfully I did it without falling.  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

**I was getting very nervous knowing that my verse was next, but I let it go and jumped right into the verse.**

**My Verse**

You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (do)

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
(Ah-ah-ah)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

After hearing Alice sing in the practice sessions I learned that she had more of a sexy punk voice, so she did the Ohs and such. Of course after the vigourous Belly Dancer's dance routine I was half way exhausted, but I couldn't let it get in my way since I had another song.

My cheeks were burning because I was hot, and because the lyrics that I had to sing were something I've actually wondered about. That and the way I was girating my body and the way my voice was lilting through the verse I couldn't help but wonder what Edward was thinking and then I blushed wondering how pleasant it was.

Next was Alice's Call Me. She would make Blondie Proud.

Colour me your colour, baby  
Colour me your car  
Colour me your colour, darling  
I know who you are  
Come up off your colour chart  
I know where you're comin' from  
Call me (call me) on the line  
Call me, call me any, anytime  
Call me (call me) my love  
You can call me any day or night  
Call me

Cover me with kisses, baby  
Cover me with love  
Roll me in designer sheets  
I'll never get enough  
Emotions come, I don't know why  
Cover up love's alibi

Call me (call me) on the line  
Call me, call me any, anytime  
Call me (call me) oh my love  
When you're ready we can share the wine  
Call me

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo, he speaks the languages of love  
Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo, amore, chiamami, chiamami  
Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo, appelle-moi mon cherie, appelle-moi  
Anytime, anyplace, anywhere, any way  
Anytime, anyplace, anywhere, any day-ay

Call me (call me) my love  
Call me, call me any, anytime  
Call me (call me) for a ride  
Call me, call me for some overtime  
Call me (call me) my love  
Call me, call me in a sweet design  
Call me (call me), call me for your lover's lover's alibi  
Call me (call me) on the line  
Call me, call me any, anytime  
Call me (call me)  
Oh, call me, oo-hoo-hah  
Call me (call me) my love  
Call me, call me any, anytime

The song flew by pretty fast, and I wasn't really paying attention but I certainly didn't miss the lusty look Jasper had on his face. I definitely didn't miss Edward punching him in the arm. I shuddered when I thought about which was Jasper's thoughts were going.

Next was Rosalie's song. I didn't really pay attention to her song either but I did notice something that I didn't notice when we were singing Buttons, but that was probably because I was so focused on my own butterflies. Rosalie had a sexy, slightly raspy, not quite soprano not quite alto voice. It was definitly capable of giving any guy a boner. The song didn't help the situation in anyway. I couldn't help but notice Emmett's prominent buldge and couldn't help but chuckle.

Emmett was turned on my the very beat and anticipation of the song and Rose hadn't even started singing yet.

Faster kill faster still pussycat

I can't stand to see you cry,  
Honey you know where the world is at,  
Get what you want with your lucky eyes

You turn me on,  
You turn me on,

Better wake up little sleepy head,  
The big old world will pass us by,  
So many things we could do instead,  
Get what you want with your lucky eyes,

Faster kill faster still pussycat,

Those hyenas are not your friends,  
Honey you know where the world is at,  
Come home with me when the party ends,

You turn me on,  
You know you're turning me, you know you're turning me on,  
You turn me on,  
You know you're turning me, you know you're turning me on,  
You turn me on,  
You know you're turning me, you know you're turning me on,  
You turn me on,  
You know you're turning me, you know you're turning me on,

Pussycat,

Pussycat,

Heaven knows I tried to let you go,  
I can't help myself you know I'm out of control,  
Heaven knows I tried to let you go,  
I can't help myself I think I'm losing control,

You turn me on,  
You know you're turning me, you know you're turning me on,  
You turn me on,  
You know you're turning me, you know you're turning me on,  
You turn me on,  
You know you're turning me, you know you're turning me on,  
You turn me on,  
You know you're turning me, you know you're turning me on,

It was now my turn. I didn't know what to do and my feet were planted firmly on the ground away from the stage. All of a sudden I felt something cold push me forward and I tripped onto the stage with a huge blush. I could hear the chuckles coming from my audience. I could see that Alice and Rosalie had taken their seats next to Jasper and Emmett and were waiting for me to begin. So I decided to stall.

"Hey ladies and gentledudes, How y'all doin tonight? I know I'm doing great," I said swaying a little on my feet and my voice cracked at the last words.

"Come on let's do this already," I heard Emmett say chuckling, and then I heard the crack that came to his head, that I thought was from Edward but it was from Rosalie. I was shocked at first but then I was nervous.

"Patience is a virtue Emmett," I said.

"Yeah you're one to talk," Emmett retorted.

"You know I'm more than willing to break my hand Em," I said getting angry.

"Bella, are you going to push play or am I going to have to do it for you?" I heard Alice ask.

"No, I'll do it. And Jasper don't do anything to mess with my confidence. I'll do it on my own." I said, I went to the machine and pushed play. I swayed to the music, snapped my fingers to the beat, and swallowed my pride. If I was going to be forced to do this, I might as well do it well.

Birds flying high  
You know how I feel  
Sun in the sky  
You know how I feel  
Breeze drifting on by  
You know how I feel  
It's a new a dawn  
And a new day  
And a new life for me  
And I'm feeling good  
So good, yeah

Fish in the sea  
You know how I feel  
Rivers running free  
You know how I feel  
Bouncing on the tree  
You know how I feel  
It's a new a dawn  
And a new day  
And a new life for me  
And I'm feeling good  
So good  
So good

**I was moving my hips and swaying to keep the beat, trying to stay on my feet.**

Dragon fly out in the sun  
You know what I mean  
Don't you know?  
Butterflies all having fun  
You know what I mean  
Sleep in peace when day is done  
That's what I mean  
And this whole world, is a new world, and a whole world, for me.

Stars when you shine  
You know how I feel  
Scent of pine  
You know how I feel  
Oh, freedom is mine  
And I know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
And a new day  
And a new love for me  
And I'm feeling...  
Oh...  
I'm feeling good

You know how I feel  
You know how I feel  
You  
You know how I feel  
Feeling good  
I'm feeling good  
I'm feeling good  
Feeling good  
Feeling good  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life for me

I thought I had pulled it off pretty well and was feeling kinda good about my self until the silence from my friends continued. My face began to flush as the moment prolonged and I felt the urge to cry when all of a sudden I heard clapping and whistling. The blush on my cheeks grew deeper. Faster than I could comprehend I felt the wind being knocked out of me and I fell on a bed of soft sheets.

"Edward?" I asked when I saw him standing at the foot of the bed, eyeing me hungrily.

"Hhm?" He asked, not really paying attention to what I was saying. I got a little irritated and decided that if he was to stare at my body, I might as well give him something to look at. I pulled off my shirt and I saw Edward's eyes grow wide, and the bulge in his pants grow large.

**a/n hmmm is anyone else feeling like this is going a little too well for our dearest Bella? hehehe, oh what will i do next?**


	6. The Little Things

**A/n hey ladies and gentledudes. Sorry to say that my story got deleted therefore so did all of my beautiful reviews and the alerts and such. I'm sad and almost cried. Oh well, on with the story. Here's chapter 6**

**P.S like I said I'm from Texas and if I put in any country sayings I'm really sorry, I can't help it sometimes. I just have to keep in mind that Bella and Edward are not southern and all will be well. **

**P.P.S I'm still in need of a beta. If you've p.med me and I haven't responded my dad probably deleted the messeges because he didn't know what they were for. Darn Dads.**

**Luv, Lynn (alliteration haha)**

"_Edward?" I asked when I saw him standing at the foot of the bed, eyeing me hungrily._

"_Hhm?" He asked, not really paying attention to what I was saying. I got a little irritated and decided that if he was to stare at my body, I might as well give him something to look at. I pulled off my shirt and I saw Edward's eyes grow wide, and the bulge in his pants grow large._

"Come here babe," I said, hopefully seductively. Edward crawled over to me and pulled his shirt off. Even in the dull moon light I could see the fine contours of his chest that made my mouth water.

"You have a beautiful voice Bella," Edward said as his lips hovered above mine.

"I could say the same for you," I said and pushed him with enough force that he would know to roll over so that I was on top. Edward put his hands around my back and reached up to kiss me, but I pulled my head back out of reach. Edward tried again, but again I moved out of his way.

I ducked down to kiss his jaw, his chin, and then went up to his ear. I licked around the edge and then sucked on the lobe. I heard Edward moan. I smiled knowing that I was having this effect on him

I pressed my wet middle against his hard cock and grinded against him. I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath and sat up so that I was still straddling him while he was now in a sitting position. He went in for the kiss and this time I wasn't going to deny him. As soon as his lips touched mine, my lips parted and his tongue dove in to my mouth. Our tongues wrestled for domination before his pushed mine back into my mouth.

I felt Edward's hands run up my rib cage and take hold of my breast. He massaged them and gently squeezed my nipples. He released my mouth and took one of my nipples in his mouth. His tongue swirled and licked and nibbled causing me to shiver and moan.

Not wanting to be the only tortured, I grinded on him again. Edward stopped what he was doing, moaned, shivered, and then resumed. I ran my fingers through his hair and I felt Edward's free hand reach under my skirt and rip my panties off.

I gasped and Edward stopped suckling me to look at my ruined underwear.

"I wasn't completely sure if they were there at all and now I see that they barely were," Edward mused, I felt him grow harder underneath me.

"How do you know that I didn't want to wear those again?" I asked, pretending to be annoyed.

"Trust me, if I would've had the chance to see these before I would want you to wear them again. I'll buy you some more," Edward said with a glint of excitement in his eyes. I grinded on him again and Edward held me tighter and moaned.

"Edward," I said whispering in his ear, "you know I don't like you spending money on me," I said and sucked on his ear lobe again.

"These are more for me than they are for you love," Edward said gasping in my ear.

I pushed Edward a little so that he would know to lay down on his back. He did and I leaned over to kiss him.

"You know Edward," I said as I kissed his neck and grazed my nails down his arms. I felt him shiver beneath me, "I'm really happy you decided to change your mind about this," I said as I licked a trail down his chest to his navel and back up again.

"Me too," Edward said slightly breathless. I bit Edward's bottom lip, then sucked, then licked it. Edward groaned and I felt his penis jump. I jumped with it.

"Was that volentary," I asked.

"Just wanted you to know how much you torture me." Edward said, breathless.

"No more than you do me," I said and leaned down to kiss him again.

"Speaking of doing you," Edward said I chuckled but then jumped off of him.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, obviously upset about my sudden movement.

"Well, I think I should take a shower, and I really don't want to do this with your family downstairs. They're just to close and I really doubt that we could ever be quiet." I said, getting off the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

"Wait, I could get rid of them, really, just please don't leave me in this condition," Edward practically begged.

I started to feel bad to him, but then I remembered that I wanted to make this as hard for him has possible. I wanted him to want me so bad, that our first time would be phenomenal. Ah, who am I kidding, I just wanted to torture him as badly as he's tortured me. Even though torturing him was torture on my body.

I walked over to him and pulled him by the hand so that he was standing up. I unbuttoned his jeans and released him from his confines. I never knew how big Edward was and it was… intimidating. I pushed Edward back down so that he was sitting on the bed. Edward's cock was standing straight up for me and I could resist.

I stroked it ever so slightly. I heard Edward hiss with pleasure. I licked up his shaft and took him fully into my mouth. Edward started to moan and whisper my name. I ran my hands up and down his body while my tongue swirled around his member. I felt him begin to shake and something in me told me he was about to cum. I removed my mouth and kissed the head before I sauntered to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

I was still very horny and was starting to feel an ache in my body that made me regret even more that I didn't let Edward take me. I rubbed my thighs together and found that it hurt a little, ok a lot. This was the first time that I ever discovered that being too aroused could cause pain without a release, and somehow I knew that trying to do it myself, wasn't going to work. Hoping to get my mind off of the pain, I tried to sing to myself.

The little things you do to me, are 

_Taking me over I wanna show ya_

_Everything inside of me is_

_Like a nervous heart that _

_Is crazy beating_

_My feet are stuck here against the pavement_

_I wanna break free I wanna make it_

_Closer to your eyes get your attention_

_Before you pass me by_

_Back up, back up take another chance_

_Don't you mess up, mess up, I don't want to loose you_

_Wake up, wake up, this aint just a thing that you _

_Give up, give up, don't you say that I'd be_

_Better off, better off sleeping by myself and wondering if I'm_

_Better off, better off without you boy_

_Don't just leave me, hanging on_

_Don't just leave me, hanging on_

It's not working. I let out a small whimper, not knowing what else to do. I felt two strong arms wrap around me. Then I felt a cold hand slide down to my slit and start to rub. I melted into the arms of my Edward.

"I wasn't sure if I should come here to help you, after you left me in such a state," Edward said, his voice huskey with lust and desire, as he started to move his fingers slower, "But then I heard you sing. It was very comforting, you have a very nice and smooth alto voice. I still wasn't completely sure though, I needed a little… convincing," He said as he slipped a finger between my slick folds. I gasped and shivered. " I heard you whimper and decided that I'd be the bigger person. I hate to hear you in pain, no matter how you got there."

I turned around and looked Edward in his wonderfully topaz eyes, to find that they were a vibrant green with gold flecks. I almost cried. The green in his eyes was beautiful, I remembered that green was the color of his eyes before he changed. I reached up and caressed his cheek, before he ducked down and gave me a very passionate kiss.

Edward broke off and I was confused. He smiled that beautifully crooked smile at me before pushing me back slightly. Edward looked at me and I realized that he had never seen me naked with the lights on before. I was instantly self conscience and I began to blush, especially as I took in his perfect body.

"Please," Edward said and touched my cheek, "Don't be self conscience. You are beautiful," I sighed and Edward moved his hand from my cheek to my neck and to my left breast. He took his free hand and pulled me closer to him so he could attack my mouth. He licked the curve of my lower lip and I happily allowed him entrance. He kissed my neck and around my breasts. He kissed down to my stomache and down to my throbbing pussy.

"Edward," I moaned as I felt his cold breath at my entrance, "Your… family," I said.

"Isn't here," I felt his tongue lick my inner thigh and slowly make it's way to my clit. I was shaking, waiting for him. I felt his tongue lick my clit and I screamed Edward's name and grabbed on to his hair.

"God, Bella. You smell and taste so good," Edward said and went in for more. He licked, flicked and sucked. One hand grabbed on to my butt and the other started pumping in and out of me. First one finger and then two. I was moaning incoherent words and Edward's name. I felt a coil tighten around itself and I tried to move with Edward's fingers. I felt him smirk next to my overheated flesh and held me still. Right when I was about to cum Edward stopped and began to kiss his way back up to my body.

I sighed, "I guess I deserved that." Edward just chuckled and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around him as he cut the water off.

Edward sat me on the counter top of his sink and began to dry me off never looking away from my eyes. After he finished toweling me and himself off, he locked me back into a very fervid kiss. The next thing I was aware of was being on my back on Edward's bed. He spread my legs and positioned himself at my entrance.

"If I start to hurt you, if this gets to be too much…"

"I'll stop you," I finished for him. Edward smiled and started to enter me.

I kept waiting for the pain to come. I felt my body stretch to accomidate him, and I moaned at how good it felt. It seemed to take forever when I finally felt his balls come to rest at my lips.

"No pain?" Edward asked, shocked.

"No pain. You could never hurt me," I said and kissed him. Edward started to pull out at then he thrust back in. We moaned at the same time. Edward started off going very slow, torturously slow. I could feel my body shake and I knew he wanted to go faster but didn't want to hurt me.

"Faster Edward, please," Edward looked at me and gave me a pleading look. Showing me that he wanted to but didn't want to hurt me, "Please Edward," I begged. Edward started to move faster.

"Oh, god, harder Edward," I breathed, barely able to form a single thought. Edward started to go in pace with my heart. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I was vaguely aware of Edward calling out my name in the heat of passion. I tried to move with him but he was going too fast and I was too fargone to think that far.

My legs started to shake and I held on tighter. I started to call out Edward's name and various other things. We were both calling out each other's names and moaning so loudly that even though his family wasn't in the house I was sure that they could hear us.

I had cum at least three times and was getting fairly tired when Edward finally thrust in one more time before falling on top of me. He was still aware that I was under him so I could feel some of his weight but not enough to hurt me.

"Bella," Edward whispered, breathless.

"Yes," I replied just as breathless.

"No pain?" He asked again.

"No pain," I said again.

"I love you," Edward told me.

"Edward," I said suddenly very sure of myself.

"Yes, love?"

"I want to marry you," I said with a sense of conviction that no one could shake. Edward didn't speak.

"Edward?" I asked, suddenly worried. Edward lifted his head from my shoulder and looked at me with the most angelic, beautifully happy look on his face. He kissed me harder than I thought possible, especially after what just happened. I could feel the elation in his kiss.

"I guess you're happy then?" I said laughing breathlessly after he finished kissing me.

"You'll never know how much," He said with the biggest smile on his face. Edward got off me and I felt the strangest sense of emptiness without him. I hadn't realized that he hadn't pulled out of me until then. He came back and threw a robe on me.

"Put that on," He demanded. I did as I was told and then stood next to him. He kneeled before me and asked.

"Isabella, I couldn't be happier that you have agreed to be with me for eternity. I will love you forever, every day of forever." Edward said and slipped a ring on my finger.

"It was my mother's ring. She wanted me to give it to my wife, and I know she would be happy for it to be you," He said and kissed each of my fingers before he kissed my ring. I kneeled down in front of him and kissed him again.

"I couldn't be happier than I am right now. I'm so happy to belong to you," I said with tears falling from my eyes.

"That's all I've ever wanted," Edward said as he kissed my tears away.

We made love until the sun came up over the horizon.

**A/N HEY DUDES almost forgot. To those who are unfamiliar, the song that Bella was singing was The Little Things by Colbie Caillat, but we're going to pretend that Bella wrote that about Edward. I do write my own stuff but I'd rather not post them, I hope yall don't mind.**


	7. Darkest Fantasy

Edwards POV

We'd continued to make love the rest of the night. Bella had fallen asleep, only to wake up and make love again. The sun was beginning to set and Bella was sitting on top of me.

"Tell me your darkest fantasy," she murmered against my ear, gently pulling my lobe between her teeth. I smiled with my eyes still closed. Bella sounded so wickedly sexy.

"I don't have any, except being with you." I felt her smile. It felt almost mocking, like she wasn't going to give up so easily.

I stoked her still damp back, my fingers reveling in the tingling sensation that I felt everytime that I touched her, "You're my fantasy," I said to her when she had become morbidly silent. I'd meant what I said. I had no other fantasy than to please her and only her.

"Is that so?" She asked, her voice low and husky.

"Yes. You're this man's dream come true," I said in a teasing voice.

"You can be so corney sometimes. You know that?" Bella asked with a smile in her voice. I simply chuckled, I knew that the line was unbelieveably outdated and cliché. I didn't have any problems with it though, knowing that it made Bella smile.

My hand continued to stroke her back, her immediate sigh made me shudder and seek her mouth for a gentle kiss. Without resistance Bella deepened the kiss, rewarding my senses with her luscious taste.

I kissed the edge of her jaw; I could still taste her on my mouth when I licked my lips. The way she breathed against my neck, and her head found the crook of my shoulder. She fit so perfectly, like a hand made blanket on me. Her slick wetness made me want to move just to maintain our friction, our pulse. Just thinking about it made me hard again.

"I know you have to eat," Bella said in a husky tone against the sensitive part of my throat, her tongue trailing up my jugular, causing me to tighten my hold on her.

"Yeah, in a little bit," I admitted quietly, now too distracted to go out hunting.

The way she tilted her hips forward, ever so slightly, a tease, an offering, just a contraction of the muscles beneath her pale skin, fought with the hunger and was winning. The last of the sun's rays were playing along the curves of Bella's smooth ass. I touched the light with my fingers a millimeter above her skin. She shivered at the almost touch.

That was always one of the most arousing things about Bella. Her reaction to whatever I was doing to her just blew me away.

"What's your darkest fantasy?" I asked smiling, turning the question on her. Bella brought her head up to stare into my eyes with a mischievious smirk, "Fulfilling yours," she said, biting her lip.

I laughed low and deep and slow, "Yeah?" I raised an eyebrow, "But I don't have any really dark fantasies… this is all I need."

"Liar," she said, chuckling from within her throat and planting a wet kiss on my Adam's apple in a way that made me swallow hard, "I bet I know what it is, even if you won't tell me."

Bella was rocking against me harder now, although she wasn't alowing me entry. Faint sounds from the slick rub of wet skin against skin added to my agony. She had my full attention, my awareness of her engaged. The teasing sensation accompanied with her well placed nipples along my chest made me suck in a hard breath between my teeth.

"This is working just fine," I murmered, tracing her sides and finding both of her breasts to gently cradle.

"But there's always more," She whispered, lowering her mouth to roughly suckle on of my nipples.

"Curiousity killed the cat," I told her, arching, trying to penetrate her without success.

"But satisfaction brought her back," She lifted her head and stared at me fervidly, her smile strained with anticipation, intensity boring into me from her expression of unmasked desire.

For a moment neither of us spoke. How I wished I could hear what she was thinking, but this would do. Our exchange was nearly telepathic, electric, and I found her neck, kissed it hard, then her shoulder, licking a path down her collarbone.

"Tell me what you want," I murmered, my breath cold against her breast, before pulling a taut nipple between my lips. Her inhale was a deep hiss, a sound that travled through my body, igniting my want for her that never seemed to dissappear. I would do anything for her.

"Tell me," I whispered, "And it's done."

"I've already told you," Bella said in a slight rasp, moving to allow me to slip inside her, then contracting around me before withdrawing.

"Damn, Bella," I moaned slash growled, I was so overwhelmed by this intense pleasure I could barely think, "right now I'm,"

"Getting to hot to think about it," She laughed and mounted me with a hard lunge that forced a groan up from deep inside me.

"Yeah…something like that," My lids closed of their own volition, my eyes rolling toward the back of my skull, the sensation was so gloriously sudden.

"Then don't think about it," She whispered, moving away, but then coming back with quick jerky circles before plunging down again.

"Bella," I groaned.

"I know baby," She murmered, her motions becoming more driven, but then backing away so that only the tip of me was within her drenched, slick valley.

"You have no idea…what you're doing to me," That was the pure truth. A scent that had been locked in the deep registers of my mind filtered into my awareness. The scent of her sweet sex and her already irrisistable smell mixed and filled my senses to the brink where I thought I'd loose all rationality. Every inhale was riddled with the aphrodisiac that was Bella. The only thing that rang through my mind besides 'Don't hurt Bella' and 'Damn how I love this women' was 'Take her NOW.'

Her hard shudder and the rhythmic squeeze of her inner thighs against my hips was practically my undoing. But it was also her sudden boldness when she threw her head back and breathed out, "I know exactly what I'm doing to you," This wasn't like my normal Bella, and I couldn't say that I didn't like it. I did. To see her in the throws of passion was when Bella was at her sexiest. To hear her scream my name and whimper and beg for me was like no other feeling I had felt before. I wondered how I had convinced my self to keep this side of our relationship from happening. No matter how hard I tried to rationalize it now, it just didn't seem to make sense.

"Come on baby, tell me what you really want.. I'll give it to you," she said, trying to pry me open while making me want to cum so badly my balls ached. I could feel every cell in my body poised, readied, a burn of pure energy threatening to split them, beginning to deconstruct me down to a hot vapor, and her along with me.

Bella's skin was covered with a light sheen of perspiration, and she slid against me like water flowing over rocks, liquid fire motion, hips undulating in a slow rolling current with eddies that spontaneously spun. My tightening grip would each time be enough to summon my return to her warm, wet center, only to be cast ashore by her fickle tide again and again, until I flipped her on her back and was done playing.

"God Bella, are you trying to kill me," I said in a breathy tone while I was on top of her, staring into the depths of her fathomless brown eyes.

"You're indestructible," She said in that unbelievably sexy tone.

"I used to think that until I met you." I said. Bella and I were still connected and I felt her tight walls contract around me causing me to shudder.

"You Bella, that's all I want. That's all I will ever want," My fingers tangle in her silky smooth locks and her arches finally met me in a rhythm we both knew by heart, no stopping, no more teasing, just hard, uninterrupted love. I thrusted into her as she thrusted on to me. Her nails clawing into my back sending shockwaves of pleasure, showing me just how intensly her bliss was.

It was getting harder to hold back the inevitable convulsion of pleasure that was about to rip through my groin. Then suddenly she shifted her weight, her legs a vise and rolled on top of me. It happened so fast. A sudden feeling of unending pleasure threatened to overtake me making my eyes shut harder, my gasp fused with a groan that transformed into a wail, and the feeling of Bella riding me so hard sent the convulsion of ecstasy throughout my system, emptied my scrotum until my body dry heaved, and made my lashes flutter from the rapid seizure, where every pull from her lips erupted cold venom from me into her.

Sheets gathered in knots within my fists before my hand again sought her skin, shards of color ricocheted behind my lids while I cradled her in my arms stuttering, "Don't stop… take it all."

My body seemed to go hot, then cold, seemingly hours of unrelenting pleasure, Bella's hold indomitable, a physical lock of sheer will, as she moved her hips in a lazy rhythm, ignoring my attempts to rush her with deep thrusts and staccato jerks.

My voice foreign to me as it reverberated off the walls of my room, echoed back and taunted me. The sheer force of this pleasure threatened to rip me to pieces and set me on fire, and I would have died happily.

Bella reached the end of her, I don't know how many-th, orgasm and collapsed on top of me.

"You are all I desire," I said. She looked at me and kissed me with a fervor that made me want to take her all over again, but I heard my family enter the house and knew that I was going to be in for a very long day. I looked out the window and corrected my thoughts. I was in for a very long night.


	8. Turn of Events

Edward POV

Bella and I were in the middle of a heated make out that was quickly becoming more when I heard my family come home from hunting. Damn.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, her lips still hovering over mine.

"The family's," Bella kissed me, "home," kiss, "from," kiss, "never mind" I said and deepened the kiss. The feeling of Bella and mine's tongues dancing together was like no other. It was bliss, an invitation to take things a little further.

'_KNOCK, KNOCK' _ someone banged on the door.

"You two get out of there. It's getting late and Charlie is expecting her home," Alice screamed through the door. Bella chuckled as I groaned.

"And what is so funny Bella Swan?" I asked.

"You seem so sad for me to go." 

"That's because I'm not ready to let you go yet."

"I'm only giggling because I think it's cute. Now let go of me so I can get dressed." Bella said and started to wiggle out of my hold. I flipped her over and she started to laugh harder as I tickled and kissed along her neck.

"I can't believe you are actually trying to escape from my grasp. Do you want to leave me?" I asked feigning shock and hurt. I stopped tickling her so that she could answer but I continued to kiss along her shoulders, collar bone, and throat.

"I never want to leave you. I only have to so that Charlie won't worry, besides it's not like you'll be able to leave once I get to Charlie's anyway."

"And why will I have to stay?"

"Well, I'm not going to tell him of our engagement by myself. And seeing how your family will be happier about this than mine, I think we should tell Charlie first."

"Ok, we can do that," I said and took her mouth with mine again.

'KNOCK, KNOCK' 

"We don't have time for you guys to have sex again. It's almost 8 and Charlie wants her home by 9!" Alice called from outside the door. I released Bella and allowed her to dress. Strangely I found that her actually putting on clothes was almost more enticing as her taking them off. Almost being the key word. I have a feeling that it's the anticipation of me taking them off again.

"Edward?" I heard someone call my name. It seemed distant so I didn't pay much attention. I was too busy ogling my beautiful Bella.

"Edward?" I heard the same someone call, but it was a little louder this time.

This time I was snapped out of my staring when something hit me on the face and obstructed my vision. I pulled the thing off my face only to find that it was Bella's panties. I found that odd, because when I looked at Bella she was fully dressed. She scowled at me and then proceeded to laugh.

"And what is so funny, Bella dear? And why did you throw your underwear at me?" I asked.

"You were staring. Hasn't anyone ever told you it isn't polite to stare?" Bella asked me still chuckling. I got up and went over to her. I put my hands on her shoulders and trailed them down her arms to her back and down to her ass. I put my hands down her jeans to find that she actually wasn't wearing any underwear at all.

"Are you complaining?" Bella asked with a smirk.

"Nope. Not at all." I said kissed her. Bella pulled away from the kiss and pulled me by the hand out of the room. I could already hear the teasing thoughts of my brothers so I scooped Bella up in my arms and ran her outside to my Volvo. I started the car and raced out of the driveway to Charlie's house.

"Wow, that was…unexpected," Bella said laughing.

"I didn't think that you would want to be subjected to the teasing of Emmett and Jasper so I hurried us out of there." 

"Yeah, you didn't want _me _to be the butt of their jokes. Right," Bella said sarcastically. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We both know that I am much better at taking their jokes than you are. It wasn't me you were worried about, 'twas you my dearest Edward." Bella said with a smirk.

"Is that so Mrs. Cullen?" I asked her. Bella's smirk turned into a full blown smile as I said that.

"And what's that smile for?"

"Say it again," Bella asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Say what?" I asked. The way she was staring at me was leaving me breathless. I had never seen that particular look before. It was so intense, I thought that the love I felt coming through was going to burn a whole in me.

"Call me that again," She said very patiently. I comprehended what she was saying and a grin of my own spread across my face.

"What? Mrs. Cullen?" I asked innocently.

"YES!" She said.

"You really like that?" I asked her. Even though I could tell that she liked it I wanted to hear her say it. After so long she had been saying that she hated the idea of marriage… it seemed almost unreal that she should be so for it now.

"I love it," She sighed and leaned her head back on the headrest with a smile. I smiled at her looking so content. I was just so happy that she was going to be mine forever.

Bella POV

We pulled into the drive way of my house and I took a very deep breath. I looked over at Edward who was staring at me.

"What?" I asked. I realized that my voice sounded kind of dreamy, like I wasn't really here at all.

"Nothing, just looking at the angel sitting next to me," He said as he took my hand and kissed it. I sighed in contentment.

"I guess we better get this over with." I said.

"Come on, it's your father. I'm sure he won't take it to badly." Edward said reassuring me. We walked in on Charlie watching a game with a slice of pizza in his hand yelling at the t.v.

"Dad?" I asked. Charlie turned his head and looked at me with a smile. He got off of the couch and gave me a hug, and didn't even shoot Edward a dirty look.

"Bella, before you say any thing I want you to know that I'm not mad about the whole Lauren thing," Charlie said pulling me over to the couch and sitting me down on one of the arm chairs. Edward stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders.

"Really?" I asked, skeptically.

"Bella, I know you. You are not a violent person and for you to fight someone, you would have had to have been provoked and frustrated. I don't have to be convinced that she started it and I'm just glad that you finished it," Charlie said with a very proud grin on his face.

"Well Dad, I'm just glad you taught me how to throw a punch or I would have been way worse off than I am now," I said with a smile and Charlie chuckled. Good, I want him to be in a good mood for this.

"Dad?" I started. I took the remote and cut the game way down so that he would pay attention to me.

"Yeah Bells?" Charlie said, genuinly concerned.

"Well," I said and cleared my throat, "Edward and I," I paused again. Edward gave me a reasurring squeeze on my shoulder, "Edward and I are getting married and I know that you think that we're too young but," I was cut short by my Dad getting up and giving Edward a hug.

"Ch-dad?" I said bewildered. I stood up and saw Edward with a very shocked look in his eyes. Apparently he hadn't seen this one coming.

Charlie pulled away and looked at me and then Edward and then me again. I thought it looked like his eyes were glistening.

"Well it's about time. Edward I know that I haven't been the nicest to you for the passed few months but, you have to understand that Bella is my little girl and I don't want to see her hurt. But now that you're marrying her, I don't see how that's going to happen."

"Dad?" I asked, still shocked.

"Bella, I can see how much you love each other and I know that he will make you happy. I know that Edward isn't me and you aren't your mother. I trust that Edward here will make you happy. I know that when I'm gone, I won't have to worry about you," Charlie said as a tear slid down his cheek. I threw myself at my dad and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you Chief Swan," Edward said.

"No, you can call me Charlie now. Ok, you two, I have the feeling that there are other people that you need to tell so go on and tell Edward's family. Don't worry about curfew just come back at a reasonable time. Or at least call if you're not going to be home till morning, Kay?"

"Ok, dad," I said. Charlie said goodnight and Edward and I made our way to Edward's house.

"That went well," I said as we pulled into the Cullen driveway.

"It did didn't it?" Edward said, obviously still surprised at the previous events. I couldn't help but giggle. It was an amazing turn of events.

We told the Cullens and of course they were extatic about the news but not surprised. They all knew that Edward and I were going to get married sooner or later despite my stubborness.

At around midnight Carlisle got a call on his cell phone and I swear I saw his face go a shade paler. Everyone else in the room went quiet and stared at me. I assumed that they all heard what was being said. Edward's grip around my waist tightened and Emmett sat by me and put a firm hand on my shoulder.

Carlisle got off of the phone with a pained expression on his face.

"Carlisle?" I asked in a whisper, "What happened?"

Edward turned my face so that I would look at him, "Bella," Edward started and I was already crying. I knew that this had to be bad.

"Bella, Charlie's dead," Edward said.

"That's not funny," I said in a defeated tone, hoping that he was joking, knowing that he not.

"Tell me your lying!" I screamed at him.

"I'm not," Edward said, his eyes staring straight into mine. I started crying harder and screaming and thrashing against him.

"Let me go, I've got to get home to Charlie," I said, I was loosing my grip on reality. Edward's grip on me tightened.

"Bella," It was Carlisle talking to me now, "Someone killed Charlie and burned down your house. The fire department didn't get there in time to salvage anything. Do you hear me?"

"Carlisle!" Esme shouted at him.

"Esme I'm sorry, but she needs to hear this. She's loosing her grip and she needs to know what happened." Carlisle said. I was still screaming and crying and thrashing against Edward. Jasper kneeled down before me and sent a few calming waves to me. I stopped thrashing and I stopped screaming but nothing could keep me from crying.

"Where am I gonna go?" I asked. I heard Emmett snort. Then I heard a smack upside his head.

"Bella," I looked back and saw Emmett talking to me, "You're going to stay here. Duh." Emmett said.

"You don't mind," I asked.

"Bella," Edward finally spoke to me, "You are going to be my wife. Why would any of us mind if you stayed here." I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Thanks. I love you guys," I in a cheesy, dreamy kind of way hoping to lighten the mood. I heard snorts and giggles and 'We love you too' coming from around the room.

"Bella, you don't have to comfort us you know," Edward said as he carryed me to, I guess our, room.

"Charlie was my father. I don't want anybody to feel sad because my father died." 

"If it causes you pain, it's going to cause the ones who love you pain also," Edward said as he removed my clothes and put one of his tee shirts on me.

"I love you Edward," I said sleepily.

"I love you to Bella. I'm so sorry for all of this," Edward said. I was going to say something back but Edward started to hum my lullabye and soon I was off to sleep.


	9. Flames

Edward's POV

Once Bella was asleep I went downstairs to discuss the situation with the family.

"How's she doing?" Carlisle asked.

"After that intense wave of calm Jasper gave her, I don't know. I won't know until she wakes up, but I figure she'll either start screaming and crying again or she'll go zombie," I answered. Jasper looked at me apolegitically.

'_I was only trying to help' _ Jasper thought to me. I nodded to him to let him know it was ok. **A/n a lot of people commented on how Bella seemed to get over the death of Charlie a little too quickly and this is because Jasper kind of over did it with the calm.**

"It'll alternate between both," Alice said.

"What all does she have here Edward?" Esme asked me.

"A toothbrush, some tooth paste, shampoo, and the clothes she bought at the mall yesterday." We were all silent for a while when the most unlikely person spoke up.

"How did Charlie die? Do you know who did this?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm not sure who did this, but we should go over to the house later to try and find a sent or something. As to how Charlie died, some one ripped out his throat and then set his body on fire," Carlisle said stoically, but I could hear the underlying hostility in his voice. Just then I heard a whimper come from behind me. We all turned around to see a too pale Bella standing in the door way. She was still in my shirt but she had put on some pants to cover herself.

"Oh God Bella," I said going to her and pulling her into a tight hug.

"What are you doing down here? We thought you were asleep," Alice asked her.

"I need to use your phone," Bella whispered, just loud enough for us to hear.

"Of course dear," Esme said and handed Bella the phone. Bella proceeded to walk into the family room and sat on the couch.

"Who are you calling?" I asked.

"My mother."

Bella POV

Ring Ring 

_Ring Ring_

"Hello" I heard I groggy Renee answer the phone.

"Hey mom," I said in a composed tone, or so I thought.

"Bella, honey what's wrong?" Renee asked, concerned, she could always see through me.

"Mom, Charlie's dead," I said and my voice cracked.

"What?" Renee asked, as if she couldn't hear.

"Please don't make me say it again." I whispered, the tears falling soundlessly down my cheeks. I felt Edward pull me into him and I rested my head on his shoulder.

I could hear Renee start to cry on the other line. It was silent for a few moments before she spoke again, "Alright Bella, I'm going to come down there as soon as I can get a flight and then you're going to come home with me after the funeral."

"No Mom," I said.

"What? What's wrong with that plan?" Renee asked.

"I can't go home with you," I stated simply.

"Why not? I'm all you have left," Renee said quietly.

"Mom I'm staying with Edward."

"What? You can't stay with that boy. He'll just use you and leave you. You are coming home with me and that's final," Renee said her voice raising, I felt a low rumble in Edward's chest. I rubbed his arm to soothe him and he relaxed under my touch.

"No, I'm not. Edward and I are getting married and I can't leave him."

"What!?" I heard Renee yell and the tears started flowing furiously down my cheeks but I still remained silent, "What are you stupid? Are you pregnant? Please tell me you're doing this because your pregnant. If you are, there are other options you don't have to marry him." Renee said trying to get back her calm.

"I'm not pregnant. I'm marrying Edward because I love him." I said, trying to keep my voice composed through my tears.

"You don't even know what love is. You are a disgrace, what are you trying to do? You will ruin your life, you will _**not **_marry that insignificant bastard!" I heard several intakes of breath come from behind me.

"Charlie was happy for us," I said hoping that little detail might calm her down.

"Your father was just as stupid as you are now! He was a romantic and had romantic thoughts about how he was so in love with me and look, he died in love with me. He thought I didn't know but I did, and now he's rubbed off on you."

"Mom, I'm marrying Edward." I said with a finality that could not be shaked.

"What is wrong with you?! You are not marrying him!" Renee screamed.

"Goodbye Renee," I said and hung up the phone. I sat there quietly only vaguely aware of the words of comfort coming from all around me, only some what conscience of where I was and who was holding me, rocking me, trying to stop my tears. It took me a while to tell that the ripping sobs were coming from me. I could feel myself loosing my grip again and I knew the only way to get it back.

I screamed. It was all I could think of to do at the moment. It was the only thing that seemed sane and could help me keep my hold on my sanity. I screamed until it hurt and I couldn't scream anymore. Then the world went blank.

Edward's POV

She passed out in my arms. I looked at her frail form and couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was, even though she was going through what could possibly be the hardest time in her life. I hugged her to me and was completely content to sit exactly where I was until she awoke.

"She's not going to the funeral." Alice said.

"Who? Renee?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's not coming. She's utterly convinced that somehow Bella marrying you is all Charlie's fault and she refuses to pay her respects to someone who ruined her daughter's life."

"How do you know all of that?" I asked. Alice couldn't read minds.

"I just had a vision of after Charlie's funeral. Bella will call Renee and ask her why she wasn't there and Renee will tell her everything I just told you. Should you take her upstairs to your room."

"No, if I move I might wake her and she really needs her rest. Where's Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle?" I asked having noticed that they weren't there.

"They went by Bella's house to try and find a sent." Just as Alice said this Emmett came bursting through the door looking pissed off with an equally pissed off looking Jasper and Carlisle.

"FUCK!" Emmett yelled, waking Bella, making her jerk upright with a worried expression on her face.

"What… what happened?" Bella asked sounding really out of it, her voice cracking from all the screaming she just did.

"I'll kill him, I'll fucking kill him. I swear I will," Emmett kept muttering.

'You should have heard him Edward. He didn't even know Bella was alive, she thought she was in that house when it happened. He wasn't going to do anything. He just sat there and watched the house burn. That mutt. Something about it wasn't on his land he couldn't do anything about it. When he found out that it was Charlie in the house that got killed and not Bella he instantly looked remorseful. Something about how he thought Charlie would be at work. That fucking bastard!'

"Hold on, who are you talking about?" I asked, even though I had a pretty good idea.

"Jacob," Jasper answered.

"Jacob?" Bella asked. I didn't think that she should hear this, she had too much going on as it is. This could kill her if she knew that her 'best friend' wouldn't have saved her.

"Yeah Jacob. The mutt was there. He sat back and watched Victoria, yeah Victoria, burn your house down. He thought that you were in there. I can't figure out what was going on in his head. I figure that he thought that if he couldn't have you then nobody could. How could he be so selfish!" Emmett was really getting rouled up. I watched carefully for Bella's reaction to the news. She looked, dead, like she was running on empty. It worried me.

I took Bella's face in my hands, "Bella, love, are you going to be alright?" I said, not liking the way the color was drained from her beautiful face.

She looked into my eyes for a moment and put her hands on mine. All of a sudden she got a very distant look in her eyes. It was if she wasn't looking at me at all.

"Bella?" I asked worried. She wouldn't respond to me, but that far away look remained in her eyes.

"Bella?" I almost yelled and shook her shoulders gently trying to get her attention. Her eyes snapped back into focus and she stared at me. Bella climbed onto my lap and buried her face in my neck. I could feel her tears trail down my neck and soak in my shirt. I figured that this was as much of a response I was going to get from her for now.


	10. Dealing

A/N Hey yall! Ok, so I've gotten a few complaints about my story not being lemony enough. Now, I'm not mad or anything about this comment. It's ok if you think that as long as you like my story as a whole. The only thing that I would like to say about comments like these is that I would like you to keep in mind that I am 16 years old.

**I have only ever had **_**one **_**partner and that is my current boyfriend, and we've been together since ninth grade. I'm a junior now. Just keep in mind that I'm not super experienced, and I'm going on what I've read, what I've seen in movies, and what experience I do have. Thanks guys.**

**Love, **

**Lynn**

Edward POV

Bella hasn't spoken in the last few days. She can't even help Carlisle with the funeral arrangements. She also hasn't touched anyone but me lately. She'll let the rest of the family touch her it's just that she doesn't initiate the contact except with me. Sometimes she'll crawl on my lap and rest her head on my chest, or she'll grab my hand. Other than that, she's been almost completely detached.

I don't know how to help her. Bella won't talk to me. She won't eat or sleep. She doesn't even cry. She just stares at nothing. I've never felt so weak, so helpless.

Bella was sitting on the couch in our room and I was on our bed watching her. She turned and looked at me. She had that blank look in her eyes again. That look that shows me that she knows I'm there, but she's just not focused. Bella got up and walked over to me. I opened my arms and she climbed on my lap and buried her face in my chest.

'_Edward' _I heard Bella say my name. My eyes widened. That was the first time she had spoken directly to me in days.

"Yes, love?" I answered, excited to hear her voice again.

'_Can you hear me?' _She asked, seemingly shocked.

"Of course I can hear you. You're speaking to me."

'_Uh, not really."_

"What do you mean?" I asked, not understanding.

'_I haven't spoken a word to you.'_

Confused, I pulled Bella away from me and looked in her eyes. They still had that unfocused stare to them. Her lips were white. It seemed as though she hadn't opened her mouth at all.

"Bella?" I asked, wary.

'_Edward,' _Bella answered back, without moving her mouth at all. I wasn't sure if I should be scared or excited, so I settled on an awkward fusion of the two.

"What's going on?" I asked, surprised that I had let my fear/excitement show in the shakiness of my voice.

'_I don't know,' _Bella answered. There was this dreamlike quality to her voice that I just noticed. It had a perfect tone in my head, but it was like it wasn't there. My fear started to outweigh my excitement as I continued to stare at Bella. She was so unfocused, so dazed. She couldn't possibly be speaking or even barely thinking. She was clearly in a catatonic state. I started to fear that because of my fear that she wasn't coming back to me, that I was becoming delusional and was hallucinating her voice in my head.

"I'm loosing my mind," I muttered under my breath.

'No, you haven't,' Bella answered me. 

"Then how am I able to hear you, when you are so clearly in some sort of waking coma?"

'_I don't know. I've been trying, but I think I'm lost. It's like I can't find my body.'_

"That doesn't make any sense. If you're lost, how did you find me?"

'_I don't know. There has been this line. It kind of looks like smoke, or a wind I can see. I can't explain it, but I've been lost inside my own mind. I figured that the line would lead me out so I followed it, only instead of it leading me out, it lead me to you.'_

"Why would it do that?" I asked, getting a headache. I couldn't make sense out of any of this. It seemed too far-fetched.

'_It could be because I need you more than I need to get out of here. I'm scared to leave, wherever it is that I am. I need to know that you'll be right here when I find my way out.'_

"Bella, love, I wouldn't be anywhere else, just please. Please, please, come back to me," I said on the verge of sobbing. 'Talking' with Bella while it doesn't even seem like she's here is a devastating feeling.

'_That's just the thing. I'm not sure how' _

I heard a knock on the door, interrupting Bella's conversation and mine. Or at least I think we were having a conversation, I'm still not completely sure.

"Edward, we have been calling for you for at 10 minutes now. Why haven't you answered us?" Alice said, gently yet I could hear the irritation in her voice, entering the room.

"I didn't hear you," I said honestly, and starting to contemplate that maybe I wasn't totally insane after all.

'_Told you that you weren't going crazy' _Bella said. I looked at her, but she still had that distant look in her eyes. It was creepy.

"What? What do you mean you couldn't hear us?" Alice asked confused.

"I was talking to Bella. She had more of my attention than I thought she did, I guess." I said, not completely sure what to tell Alice because I still wasn't sure what to make of the situation.

"Bella talked to you? Really?" Alice asked, suddenly excited to have her friend back.

"Well not exactly," I muttered, but it was too late. Alice had already hopped on the bed with us and was hoping that Bella would talk to her also. But then she looked at Bella and got the same look of skepticism that I had when I 'found' out that I could hear her. Which I still wasn't sure if I could actually do or not.

"Edward, she still looks the same. And she hasn't even acknowledged that I'm here. How did she talk to you?" Alice asked.

"Well she didn't exactly speak. She… um…" I stuttered trying to find the right word, "thought," yeah that's it, "to me."

"Edward, Bella's obviously catatonic so I doubt that anything that she's thinking is coherent, and you can't 'hear' Bella. Her mind's closed to you, remember?"

"Apparently she found a… a… a line to me. She's scared and doesn't know how to find a way out of her mind, back to her body," I said, feeling like a crazy person.

'_I promise you're not crazy. If it'll make you feel better, I'll find a way to sever the line. But it'll suck to be alone in my head again.'_

"No, don't do that. It's been hell to not be able to talk to you, and it's good to know that you're ok, wherever you are." I said.

"Are you talking to Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," I said, suddenly sure of myself. I was suddenly sure that I was not having some delusional conversation in my head, no matter how dreamy Bella's voice seemed. Something about the desperate plea in her voice made me aware that she was still here.

"Why did she hide in her head in the first place?"

'_I started to feel myself pull away as soon as I found out Charlie died. It was a numbing feeling, like I was being taken away from the world. The more you all talked, the farther away I felt myself being pulled. When I passed out I found this place in my head. It was completely wall less but it had a window. I could see you guys, and was still somewhat aware. After I found out about Jacob's involvement I closed the window. I couldn't find the window so I followed the line. Now, I can't even find my way back to the room.'_

I repeated everything Bella told me to Alice. Alice looked from me, to Bella, and then back at me again. She stared at us in wonder.

"Come on. We've got to tell Carlisle."

I picked up Bella and ran her downstairs to Carlisle's study.

"Hello, what can I do for you three?" Carlisle asked. I could hear his thoughts. He was thinking about how disturbing the look in Bella's eyes were, something that everyone in this house had thought at one point or another.

"Bella's talking," Alice, said, but the way she said talking was sarcastic.

"Really. And how are you doing Bella," Carlisle asked, with that same skeptic look that Alice had earlier.

'_Scared,' _Bella answered.

"She's scared," I answered for Bella. Carlisle looked at me with that let-her-speak-for-herself-look.

"And why are you scared?"

'_Apparently I'm catatonic, and I can't find my way out of my head,'_

"She can't find her way out of her head." I answered again. Carlisle looked as though he was about to say something to me, and then he processed what I just said.

"What?" Carlisle had a very confused expression in his eyes.

I repeated everything that I told Alice. I'd never seen so many emotions play across a person's face at once. Carlisle went from excited, to confused, to intrigued, to almost scared, back to intrigued all in a matter of the few seconds that I talked to him, but I guess it was better than stoic.

"Bella," Carlisle started, "Do you want to leave your head?"

'_I do, but I'm scared.'_

"She does, but she's scared." I answered for Bella.

"Why are you scared?" Carlisle asked.

'_People are getting hurt because of me. I don't want people getting hurt. I just want this to all go away.'_

I repeated everything Bella said to Carlisle. He had a calculating look on his face.

"Bella do you think that Charlie would be happy with this?" Carlisle asked.

'_No,'_ I repeated the answer for Carlisle.

"Don't you think that he would want you to come out and face this? You need to be strong. If not for yourself, than for Charlie."

I watched as the silent tears started to cascade down Bella's face. They were the first tears that she had shed in days. And though her eyes were still disturbingly far away, this was a start.

"Charlie wants you to be happy. You need to get over this fear and trust that we, your family, will help and take care of you. You need to trust that we are always here for you. You need to come back to us," I said, "You need to come back to me," I whispered. I thought I saw Bella's eyes flicker. It was all I needed. I kissed her. I showed her all of the love that I had for her, and all the fear that she was causing me. She went still and then I felt her start to kiss me back. I ran my tongue over her smooth lip and she opened her mouth and allowed me entrance.

As our tongues wrestled I felt her hands tangle themselves in my hair. It excited me and I wanted so much to go on. I was so happy to have Bella back after all this time.

"Ahem," Someone cleared his throat behind us. I pulled apart from Bella to see Emmett standing with his arms folded across his chest and a smirk on his face. I looked at Bella and she was staring at me. This time though, I could see the life in her eyes and I knew that she was focused, completely focused, on me.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes Carlisle," Bella answered.

"It'll be ok. Victoria will not get away with what she's done." Bella took a deep breath through her nose; she seemed to be processing this again. She took another deep breath, and then another. The more breaths she took, the shakier they got. I could tell that she was trying to compose herself before she had another break down. I pulled her on to my lap and stroked her back as she started to sob again.

"No more hiding. I'm going to deal with this," Bella murmured through her sobs.

"I'll help you," I whispered in her ear.


	11. SHUT UP!

Bella POV

I sat at the table pushing the food that Esme made me around on my plate. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that she had actually cooked this meal for me and that I should be grateful for her kindness and eat it, but somehow I couldn't quite bring myself to listen to that voice in the back of my head. I couldn't really help it if the very thought of food repulsed me in every way could I?

"Bella, you should at least attempt to eat something," Edward said to me with nothing but love and concern in his eyes. It pissed me off a little that he was trying so hard. Everyone was just trying too hard. _I'M STILL BELLA _I wanted to jump up and say, but then I realized that if I did say it they would all just look at me with more pity and probably get me professional help. _Well, maybe if you'd start acting like a normal person, people would treat you like a normal person._ I thought in my head.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Esme asked me.

"I'm fine," I whispered, trying to keep my crazy temper in check and the annoyance out of my voice. I swear if one more person asks me if I'm ok I will crack. How many times do I have to say it? I'M FINE!! I'M FINE I'M FINE I'M FINE!!!!

"Ok dear. Just as long as you know we are all here for you," Esme said to me. I nodded my head and took a big bite of the food from my plate without tasting it, just so that I would be able to keep my mouth occupied with something other than insulting the Cullen family.

I saw amusement flash across Edward's face, probably at my reaction. I knew he saw my emotions as if they were painted in big black bold letters across my forehead. He definitely didn't need Jasper's power to tell that I was getting annoyed.

"Hello Bella," I heard Carlisle say from behind me. I'm pretty sure that Carlisle has me on suicide watch, especially since he hasn't gone to work since I 'came out of my head,' which, by the way, was 3 days ago. The funeral is in 2 days. I haven't been alone for any decent amount of time, except for when I'm in the shower. It seems to be the only place I can find solace from all of the pity that constantly surrounds me, well there and in the presence of Emmett. He still treats me like an actual human being instead of fragile china. Which is funny, because I guess to him there wouldn't be much difference between the two. But you get the idea.

"Hi," I answered shortly and quietly. I was starting to feel this strange tingly sensation flowing through my arms and in the pit of my stomach. It felt weird and I'd been getting the feeling a lot. It was a feeling that I couldn't get rid of unless I got up and did something, and I only got the feeling when I was getting thoroughly annoyed with all of these questions about my feelings. I am not a basket case ok? My father just died. Is it not normal for me to have a huge freak out?

"Bella, your hands are shaking. Are you alright?" Carlisle asked. _Bite your tongue Bella. Bite your tongue. _I thought to myself.

"I'm fine, Carlisle," I said, enunciating each syllable. I'm sure to them I sounded a little harsh, but I'm sure they'd all be grateful if they knew just how hard I was trying to keep myself in check. I remembered reading somewhere that this was a normal reaction to loss: displaced anger.

I took another huge bite of the food to keep my mouth full and rendering me unable to talk. Edward, Carlisle, and Esme looked at me as if I had just gone completely insane but looked slightly pleased that I was finally eating. As soon as I swallowed the food, someone would ask me a question, trying to get me to speak and what not. Of course, they were always walking on eggshells around me and it was very, VERY irritating. So instead of answering the questions I would take ginormous bites of food to keep from talking.

Once I was done I hurried to wash the dish and I ran upstairs to Edward and mine's room. I knew that if they really wanted to, they could catch me and force me to talk about what I was going through, but, quite frankly, they knew I didn't want to so I guess the all just left me alone.

It was beginning to get fairly hot outside, so I stopped sleeping in sweats, opting for the more comfortable shorts and a tank top. Just as I pulled on my tank top there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I whispered, knowing that whoever it was would here me.

"Hey Bells," Emmett said. I looked at him and felt very relieved. I didn't smile. Smiling was something that I've attempted to do, but it just comes out looking like a contorted wince.

"What brings you here Emmett?" I asked him as I sat down on the couch. Emmett came and sat down next to me. We had become infinitely closer this passed week. He really was getting to be more like my awesome older brother.

"I figure you'd be up to some real conversation after being watched all day. Plus, I just wanted to see my favorite little human," Emmett teased as he mussed my hair. I sighed and became lost in the silence that always seemed to elude me when I wasn't in my room.

"I'm getting really pissed off Em." I said.

"I know."

"It's just that… everyone treats me as if I'm going to break down and freak out at any given moment. You're the only person who doesn't treat me any different."

"Don't you think you should talk to Edward about this. You know he's worried about you, so is the rest of the family."

"I know, I know. I just don't want Edward to have to suffer through this with me. He can't do anything about it, and all he'll do is blame himself. I can't do that to him."

"Bella, Edward is going to be your husband soon. He'll suffer with you whether you want him to or not, whether he knows why your suffering or not." Emmett said before excusing himself to go downstairs, not before giving me a tight hug first. Apparently someone was calling him. I soon got bored sitting on the couch all by myself. I got up and started for the stairs when I heard the arguing.

"Why is she confiding in you Emmett? I'm her fiancé. She should be confiding in me," I heard Edward say.

"Or me!" I heard Alice whine.

"Because you guys are pissing her off!" I heard Emmett quietly exclaim.

"What? Why?" I heard Esme gasp.

"Because you all are trying too hard. She's sick and tired of all of you walking on eggshells around her. She needs people to be there for her and talk to her, not talk at her." Emmett said calmly.

"That still doesn't explain why she can't just talk to me," Edward grumbled, annoyed.

"Or me," Alice whined, again. I bit my tongue so that I wouldn't laugh. What is Alice supposed to be anyway? Comic relief?

"Ok, first of all, Alice, no offense, but you can be a little annoying at times and right now is not the right time for retail therapy. Bella hates, no, loathes shopping. As for you Edward, you have a tendency to be slightly masochistic and she doesn't want you blaming yourself for something you couldn't control. Yes, Charlie is dead. Yes, Victoria killed her. No, there was nothing we could have done. If you want to blame anyone, blame that fucking dog." Emmett said. I was relieved that Emmett had talked to them. It would save me a lot of trouble and tears. I decided that it was time for me to speak up, but just as I was I felt someone behind me.

"Rose!" I gasped as I looked behind me, terrified that she had just snuck up on me like that.

"Can we talk, Bella?" Rosalie asked me.

"Sure, why not," I replied.

**A/n This chapter and part of the next chapter will be fillers. Just until I get to the really good parts.**


	12. Nothing

Bella POV

I followed Rose into her room and we managed to sit there in a very awkward silence for what seemed like forever.

"What do you want Rosalie?" I asked annoyed. She was the one who asked me in here, shouldn't she know what she wants to talk about? Rosalie paused for a moment before speaking.

"I think you should leave," Rosalie stated.

"God damn. Are you kidding?" I asked. I mean, I knew she didn't like me but this is definitely new.

"No. Bella you have so much ahead of you. Do not waste it here."

"This is so not the right time for this conversation," I said getting very pissed.

"No, this is the perfect time for this conversation. The death of your father should show you what a huge mistake you choosing this lifestyle really is."

I looked at Rosalie incredulous. I couldn't believe that she was really saying this to me. I wanted to hit her so badly right now, but of course she was made of marble and I'd just end up breaking my hand. I looked down at my lap to try and hide my tears. Doesn't she realize that I don't have anything but Edward?

"My father is dead," I started very slowly looking back at her.

"My mother has practically disowned me," I said my voice trembling and raising in volume. I saw Rosalie looking at me as if I was going mental, which I probably kind of was.

"My house is GONE!" I yelled standing, "Do you know what I would have without Edward? Do you? NOTHING!" I was screaming at Rosalie and she hardly seemed phased. I needed to get this through her head, "I HAVE NOTHING!" I screamed at her again. Rosalie stood up to look at me, her eyes pleading.

"Bella you're human, you can get more. You have your entire life,"

"NO," I interrupted her, "Do you know how this feels? It's fucking debilitating, that's how it fucking feels. I have only lasted this long because of Edward and without him…" I stopped. Rosalie looked at me, telling me to go on. I can tell that she was really trying to understand what was going on.

"Without him, I might as well be dead." I whispered. "He's my everything. This entire situation hurts so badly. Sometimes I find it hard to breathe when the weight of it all comes crashing down in me, but you know what keeps it from completely crushing me?" I asked Rosalie. She shook her head no.

"Knowing that even though I've lost my house, my mother, and my father, I've still got Edward. Nothing can compare to the feeling of loosing him." I looked at Rosalie and it looked like she'd be crying right now if she could.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, but you have to understand my side. I'm really trying to comprehend you wanting to be like this. You've been given a choice to remain human and you are choosing wrong." Even though I could see Rosalie truly trying to understand me what she was saying was just pissing me off more.

"Fuck Rosalie. I don't want to be a vampire just for the hell of it. I just want to be with Edward. And don't tell me that I can just go on with my life without him because if I don't get changed soon, I'm dead anyway. I've got the Volturi on my ass, remember," I spat at her. I didn't really blame her for that she was just pissing me off.

"Bella," Rosalie started.

"Don't. I can't deal with you right now." I said. When I walked out I bumped into a hard and very large wall. I looked up and saw that it was none other than my current savior, Emmett, as well as the rest of the family standing behind him.

"I take you all heard everything," I said, sounding bored.

"Bella I'm so sorry for what Rosalie said to you," Emmett said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not worried about it. I wasn't exactly nice at the end anyway."

"Do you really blame her for the thing with the Volturi?" Esme asked me.

"No. I was just pissed." I said. Everyone fell silent and Emmett went in to talk to Rosalie, "I'm tired. I'm going to bed," I said dismissively. I didn't feel like talking about anything that just happened. I was in no mood for it and my tongue was feeling especially sharp today. I started to for the stairs when I turned around and saw Edward just watching me.

"Are you coming or are you just gonna stand there?" I asked him. Edward's eyes widened and he hurried to up the stairs to scoop me in his arms and hurry me up to our room.


	13. My angel

Is it just me or is anyone else getting annoyed by how slow I've been updating. I'm apologizing to you guys now. But yall need to know that I've been really busy. I'm studying for the SATs and also going through some unfortunate personal problems. I'm trying to update faster, I really am, but it's getting hard. Please forgive me? Oh and total props to My-Bella. Her story Life's Little Choices is unfortunately over and as sad as I am to see it done I'd like to say that I totally love this author. If you haven't read her stuff, you need to. She ROCKS! Of course you may become like me and develop an unhealthy addiction to her writing and need to take a trip to Dr. Dover. You don't know who he is, dude where have you been? Under a rock? Read the author VJGM also if you haven't. Boycotts and Barflies is the shit.

Edward POV

Bella pulled into our room and sat me down on the couch. It was times like these when I would do absolutely anything to hear what she was thinking. Her silence was maddening. She wouldn't look at me, preferring to stare down at her hands in her lap. I knew she wanted to say something, but she wouldn't. I couldn't understand why she wouldn't talk to me.

"Please say something," I pleaded, surprised to hear my own voice crack. I understood that she was going through a lot right now, but she needed to understand that I was always going to be there for her. I smelled the tears before I saw them splash on her entwined fingers. "Bella, please don't shut me out," I whispered.

"I'm so sorry Edward," she started. I knew she wasn't finished so I just sat there, quietly waiting for her to finish. "I'm not meaning to shut you out. I'm really not, it's just that Emmett is the only one who doesn't treat me differently. Everyone else does. I want to talk to you, so badly, its just that… it gets so hard because half the time it feels like your talking at me, and not directly to me."

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just, I didn't want you to think me insensitive. I want to be there for you, but I don't know how."

"Edward, no, don't feel bad. It's not just you. It's everybody."

"Except Emmett," I growled under my breath. Bella smiled apologetically at me. Then all of a sudden Bella jumped on me and embraced me as tightly as she could. I was slightly taken aback and very surprised, but after a few motionless moments I embraced Bella as tightly as I dared.

"I really am sorry. I don't want you to feel as if I'm pushing you away," Bella whispered.

I smiled and chuckled a little, "It's ok love, just to feel you in my arms again is enough. I've craved your touch for almost a week now."

Bella looked at me with remorse in her eyes, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"No Bella, you didn't hurt me. I understand that you needed your space." I said, not wanting her to feel guilty. But still she looked away from me. I was about to protest when she suddenly looked back up at me and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I felt compelled to push her away. Not because I didn't want it – because boy did I want it –, but because I wasn't sure Bella was ready and I didn't want her to do something just because she thought it would please me. I would not take advantage of her. I pushed Bella away from me so that our lips were barely touching.

"Bella, you don't need to do this. You don't need to prove anything to me. I can wait for you."

"Do you want me to stop? Do you not want me anymore?" Bella asked me.

"No, of course not. This is not like that. It's just that, when you and I are together, I want it to be just you and I lost in each other. Not you trying to prove something to me because you think that you've upset me."

"Edward, shut up," Bella said, startling me, "Edward I love you and right now I _need _you. Only you."

I looked into Bella's eyes and I could see the conviction smoldering within them.

"And I need you," I said just before Bella crushed her lips to mine. This kiss didn't start off soft and sweet, this kiss held all of the urgency and passion that we had for each other. It was as if either of us was afraid to let go for fear that the other would disappear. I wanted her so bad and to not hold back, but I knew that I had to, for her safety. But this would do, for now. I couldn't help but think how it would be so incredible our life would be when she was forever my equal. I almost felt guilty for thinking this way. Then I heard that lovely moan flow from her lips as I gently caressed the skin of her stomach.

Bella traced my abs with her fingertips and I couldn't hold back the shiver that I felt as she touched me. I was beginning to grow impatient as Bella and mine's breathing became even more ragged. I pulled my lips away from hers so that she could breathe but continued my trail over her neck to her collarbone. I tried to go down further but Bella's shirt was in the way. I reluctantly moved my lips away from her skin to remove the tank top she was wearing, thankful that she wasn't wearing a bra. After Bella's shirt was out of the way Bella quickly removed my shirt and it was so fulfilling to feel her skin against mine once again. It felt like it had been such a long time since I had a chance to be with Bella in this way.

I began to knead and suckle Bella's breasts. I felt her writhing underneath me and heard her incoherent moans.

"Edward," Bella moaned, well incoherent except for my name.

As I continued my ministrations I didn't realized that Bella had placed her knee between my legs, so it surprised me, pleasantly of course, when she started to gently massage me with her leg. I groaned and looked up at Bella. She was smiling at me as she continued her delicious torture on me. I ripped her tiny shorts off of her and started to play with her clit. The smile was quickly wiped off her face as she continued to moan my name and incoherencies. Bella reached down and tried to remove my pants, but was too distracted with what I was doing to her. I smirked and removed my fingers from her. Bella whimpered in protest but soon stopped as she realized that I was removing the rest of my clothing. When I was fully naked I took a very good look at Bella.

She was absolutely stunning. Her eyes were half lidded in a love/lust-induced haze as she took in my naked body, the moon radiated off of her skin making it look as if she were glowing, the rays dully shining in her hair made it appear as if she had a halo. Her lips were red and swollen from our kissing. She truly looked like an angel. My angel. I could have cried right then, just so that I could release some of the love that I was feeling for this beautiful creature that was threatening to overwhelm me with her very presence.

"God, I love you so much Bella," I said as I made my way over to her.

"I love you too Edward. I can't live without you." Bella said to me.

"Neither could I without you," I said as I slowly entered her. The rest of night air was filled with the sounds of our moans, gasps, breaths, and screams as we called out to each other.


	14. Big Brother

Bella POV

I awoke feeling strangely contented. Much more content than I have been feeling. I briefly wondered why that was, when I felt to strong, cold arms wrap around me.

"Good morning," Edward greeted me. I wasn't sure what to say, so I just smiled in response. My smile was returned by an even brighter smile from Edward. Just then something dawned on me.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled jumping out of bed.

"What? What's wrong?" Edward asked sitting up.

"Nothing. I just have to do something," I said. I noticed that Edward was staring at me. I looked down at myself to see what was wrong and I noticed that I was still naked.

"Ok, you've seen me like this before. Stop ogling," I said while trying, and failing miserably, to stifle my blush.

"I know I have, but that doesn't stop me from being absolutely amazed and totally turned on by your beautiful body," Edward said. I couldn't help it this time; I blushed. Edward opened his arms to me and beckoned me to go to him. I temporarily forgot what I was in such a hurry to get downstairs. Then, I remembered and started searching for pants.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked. I continued to search for pants until I finally found a pair that was comfortable enough to wear around the house.

"I'm… trying… to… get dressed," I said while hopping around trying to get my pants on. I continued to hop until I fell down with a loud thud. I figured that since I was already on the floor I might as well put on the pants the proper way. After my pants were on I quickly sat back up to see Edward trying, though not succeeding in any way, to hold back his laughs. I glared at him and continued on my search for clothing by looking for a shirt. I found a tank top with a built in bra, which made my life that much easier, and pulled it on.

"So, should I get dressed as well," Edward asked me. I contemplated this for a moment and quickly decided that it would not be necessary for him to wear clothes, as I was not done with him yet and I told him so. I then left and ran downstairs to find Carlisle.

"Carlisle, Carlisle, CAR-LIS-LE!" I yelled for him when I got downstairs to the family room. He was quickly at my side.

"Yes Bella, what is it?" Carlisle asked me. I jumped, as I wasn't expecting him to sneak up on me like that, especially seeing as I was already out of breath from running down three flights of stairs. Carlisle chuckled at my reaction. I spun around to face him.

"I," gasp for breath, "want," gasp again, "You," gasp, "woo," I said putting my hands on my knees and bending forward trying to catch my breath.

"Uh, Bella, I'm… uh… flattered… but… I'm married… and what with Edward and all," Carlisle sputtered.

"What?" I asked confused at first, only panting a little by now. Then I blushed when I realized what he was talking about and where I left off in my sentence, "No, Carlisle, I want you to officiate my wedding and not Emmett," I said quickly while trying to catch my breath.

"WHAT??? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY?" I heard Emmett whine and yell while running down the stairs. He looked at me with a hurt expression.

"Because Em, you've been there for me this entire time and, well, you really are like my big brother, and… well," I said trying to finish my sentence. Man this was harder than I thought it was going to be, "Well… when a father is unable to attend the wedding for whatever reason," I said getting choked up and sad at the mention of my father, "Well, the closest male relative to the bride walks her down the isle." I said in barely a whisper.

"What are you saying Bells?" Emmett asked me with a gleam in his eyes that showed me that he knew exactly what I was asking and he just wanted me to say it out loud.

"Emmett, would you walk me down the isle?" I asked, blushing. I was quickly pulled into a big bear hug and Emmett was laughing loudly.

"Of course I will walk you down the isle Bells. I wouldn't think of being anywhere else." I smiled and allowed a few tears to roll down my cheeks.


	15. Hola Dudes!

Hola dudes!!! 

**It's Hearts&Roses here and I am in desperate need of some advice.**

**I have realized that writing two stories at the same time can be quite taxing and somewhat annoying.**

**So I am enlisting the help of my faithful readers to help me with my current quandary.**

**I have a poll up on my profile; I need you guys to vote so that I can figure out which story to finish first.**

**Just, you know, go vote, and stuff. And read my other story if you haven't so that you can make an honest, unbiased vote.**

**So, yeah.**

**I'll post another chapter for Do It NOW!!! And Namaste before I finish whichever story yall want me to finish.**

**Poll closes on March 8 dudes so hurry up and get your votes in.**

**WOO HOO!!!**

**(Yeah that's right, I WOO-ed. Bet yall expected me to YEE-HAW! I have you know I only do that when horse back riding)**


	16. Guitars

Edward's POV

It was the day of Charlie's funeral. I wasn't sure if Bella was just taking things better than we expected or if she had just learned to hide her emotions better. She was afraid of everybody being afraid for her. Little did she know that the more she buried the way she really felt the more I feared for her. Bella was dressed in a black skirt, white tank top, and a black blazer. It was amazing the way that the black of her outfit contrasted with the white of her skin, but I didn't have time to think about that right now.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes Alice," Bella replied in a sad tone.

"How are you holding up?" Alice asked, though she immediately regretted asking that question because soon after the words left her mouth she grimaced and thought about what an incredibly stupid question that was for her to ask.

"I've been better, but, and I know this may sound horrible, but I'm really just happy to get it over with. Though I'm sure that I won't be able to look at Charlie," She paused, "lying dead," gulp, "in his coffin," grimace, "I'm relieved to get this part of my life done so that I can move on."

"Well that's nice because I have something that I need to tell you," Alice started.

"And what might that be?" Bella inquired.

"Charlie absolutely loved your voice. He would hear it when you sang and played and the only thing he ever wanted was to hear you sing without him having to overhear you to do it."

"And how do you know that?" Bella whispered. I tightened my arm around her waist. I was sure that this is where the break down would start.

"One day, a few weeks ago actually, I saw that Charlie had forgotten his lunch, but wouldn't have had time to get some because he would have a lot of unexpected paper work. I 'just so happened to be walking passed the station' with 'way too much food than I could eat' and gave it to Charlie. I overheard him bragging to his co workers about it," Alice said in almost as quiet a tone as Bella.

"But I don't have… my guitar it burned… I don't know what I would sing Alice," Bella said, a few stray tears falling down her cheeks. I lifted my hand and wiped them away with a swipe of my thumb. Alice ran upstairs. I could hear her rummaging through her room before she ran back downstairs with a new and polished acoustic guitar in her hand. I gasped because 1) I didn't even know Bella could play and 2) it was the single most beautiful guitar I had ever seen. Bella looked at it and then looked at Alice.

"Ok, I'll do it. And I know what I'm going to sing but I'm going to need you to sing it with me. I wrote a harmony part to it and I'm sure only you can sing it. It's too high for me." Bella said softly with an undercurrent of a very strong conviction.

"Are you all ready to go?" I asked, finally speaking when the rest of the family made their way downstairs. Everyone nodded their heads. We were about to load into our cars when Bella suddenly ran into the garage. She came out holding a crow bar in her hands. I looked at her with a strange look but she simply shrugged her shoulders and threw the crow bar onto the back seat of the Volvo. I decided to let it go.

Bella POV

It was time. Today is the day that I would bury Charlie, my father. I would never see him again after this. I wouldn't even see him in heaven for I would never make it there. The only thing that consoled me was the knowledge that I still had my Edward. I smiled a little at this thought and took Edward's hand and squeezed it as hard as I could. Edward looked over at me and smiled.

When we finally made it to the church I was petrified. I didn't think I could do it. I didn't want to do it. I didn't want the last time I saw Charlie to be as a cold, lifeless corpse. I knew that I wouldn't be able to bear seeing him that way, to touch him and feel nothing but the early stages of rigormortis. Yes I know that sounds callous but I didn't know how else to say it. I've never been very poetic and today was no exception.

The ceremony passed. It was beautiful and I never realized that Charlie knew so many people. It seemed as if half of Forks was here to pay their respects. Everyone was there, well with the exception of Renee. I can't bring myself to call her mother, not after the way she talked about Charlie, my father.

Soon it was my turn to speak. I was last. I hadn't really thought about what I was going to say, I only knew that after I spoke my peace I would have to sing in front of all these people. But I wouldn't look at it that way. As far as I knew, as I willed myself to believe, I was singing for Dad. Only for my dad.

When it was finally my turn, I left the comfort of Edward's arms to go up to the podium. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to make it through this, but I was going to. For my dad, I would.

"Hello everyone. As you all know I am Isabella Swan, Charlie's daughter. When I first got here, to Forks I mean, I wasn't completely sure what to expect. As far as I knew this place was an alien green planet. I didn't know anyone, I just knew that I was going to be with my father. It was strange at first, awkward almost.

Neither one of us had very developed conversational skills nor were we very coordinated. I could only imagine the danger that would I had inadvertently put us in just by living under the same roof," I earned a few chuckles at the imagery I had no doubt put into everyone's mind.

"Of course it wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it was going to be. I met some friends, got a fiancé," gasps were heard across the room. I smirked a little at this, though it was an accident – I wasn't planning on announcing mine and Edward's engagement. "and me and my father didn't really become closer but no doubt that our love for each other strengthened.

Things were starting to go so well. I was happy again, graduation is coming up, Charlie finally accepted Edward. I didn't think things could get any better. I certainly didn't suspect that things could go so terribly wrong." I could feel my throat start to burn and my chest start to clench with the pain of unshed tears. I would shed those tears, but not yet.

"Charlie was an amazing father. I couldn't have asked for anyone better. Sure we got off to a rough start, sure communication through words and feelings weren't exactly high on our to do list but Charlie knew how to be a father to me. He was protective when he needed to be, gentle when he had to be, supportive whether he wanted to be or not. He took me in when he barely knew me. I will miss him terribly."

My voice finally cracked at the end, and tears started to stream down my cheeks, but I knew that I wasn't done yet. I still had one thing to do. I stepped down from the podium and sat on a stool next to a microphone. Alice stepped up to the other microphone, sat next to me on the stool next to mine and handed me the beautiful guitar she got for me.

"So, Charlie wanted me to sing for him and sing for him I will. I wrote this song a while back but I think that it's appropriate for the time. Next to me I have Alice Cullen who will sing with me. This song is called Frozen. Enjoy it Charlie."

My heart started to pound and I could feel the butterflies trying to burst their way out of my stomach. But I had to remember that this was for my dad. Only for my dad.

I took a deep breath and started to sing and strum my guitar.

Frozen (Originally by Voyage)

**(can find song on my profile)**

_Never look back cause it hurts_

_My heart is so cold_

_I feel the frost_

_Never look back_

_I feel the darkness on my shoulder_

_The frost is in my heart_

_So cold my hair is frozen touching my skin my flesh_

_Sometimes I regret what I had to do_

_Cause our love was somehow true_

_But I had to leave you for the sake of the Moods_

**Guitar interlude**

_Frozen tears turn into my skin_

_Frozen memories of you_

_Sometimes I see your face_

_As pure as you are mine_

_I feel the darkness on my shoulder_

_The frost is in my heart_

_So cold my hair is frozen _

_Touching my skin my flesh_

_Never look back cause it hurts_

_My heart is so cold_

_I feel the frost_

_Never look back._


	17. Crowbars

Bella's POV

Bella's POV

After the funeral had ended and the gravesite had been visited I was really just ready to go home and sleep. Today had been exhausting and depressing and I couldn't stand another minute of it.

"Bella," I heard a familiar voice call out to me. I knew exactly who it was and cursed myself that I had made Edward go back to the car so that I could stay a little longer at Charlie's grave. I continued forward, refusing to acknowledge him.

"Bella," I continued to walk. I wouldn't listen to him. "Bella please." Jacob begged.

"What the fuck do you want?" I yelled at him as I spun around to meet his gaze. I was right at the car now and I could see Edward bristling for a fight. I signaled to him not to move. Unless Jacob was looking for a fight we would not give him one.

"I just want to apologize," Jacob said. I scoffed and I heard Edward yell.

"Apologize? You wanna fucking apologize?" I gasped because I had never heard Edward speak like that. Then I smirked because it was so unbelievable sexy.

"Yes I do," Jacob said glowering at Edward. "Bella I'm sorry. I didn't understand. I didn't know what was going on."

"Jacob answer me this one question. What were you thinking when you smelled a vampire at my house? Did you not know that Charlie was in there?" I asked Jacob, trying to remain calm.

"That's two questions," Jacob whispered.

"Just answer the damn questions!" I yelled. He was taking too long and I could sense that not only I was growing impatient but Edward was as well.

"Edward doesn't deserve you," I heard Edward say as he move around the car and wrapped his arms around me. It took me awhile to understand what was going on, but soon comprehended that Edward was reading Jacob's mind.

"I thought it was you and I would rather you died by the hands of another vampire than become one by him." Edward scoffed as he finished translating for Jacob.

"Don't you scoff at me! You don't deserve her!" Jacob exclaimed at Edward. I could feel Edward tensing up. I knew that he was ready to hurt Jacob. I put my hand on Edward's chest to calm him a little. I didn't realize that it was the same hand that held my engagement ring. I felt Edward's smugness radiating off of him as he realized that I had just unintentionally announced our engagement – again – to his arch enemy.

"What the hell Bella?" Jacob screamed.

"What!" I asked, getting seriously annoyed.

"You're marrying him? No! This isn't right? You are supposed to be with me!"

"Are you kidding?" I screamed and Edward tightened his hold on me. "What did you think? You'd watch my father die, offering him no help at all, and I'd come running to you? Did you think that once a vampire killed Charlie I'd come to my senses and come running to you?" I asked half amused half pissed off at the very notion of me loving Jacob, especially after what he did. The part that hurt the most about this entire situation is the fact that I knew that I did love Jacob. Sure I didn't love him as much as I loved Edward, but still. Jacob was my best friend. I had never felt so betrayed and that love that I once felt sizzled and become an ever-present hate.

"You know what Jake, I do have something I wanna give you," I had something that I wanted to do and I hoped that my intentions weren't plastered on my face.

"Close your eyes Jacob," I ordered. He did as I asked and I almost felt bad for what I was about to do. I wasn't sure if it would cause any physical damage towards him, but I was sure that he'd get the emotional picture. I wiggled myself out of Edward's grasp and I felt his eyes on me as I reached into the back seat of the Volvo and pulled out the crowbar that I threw in there earlier.

I saw Jacob standing there with his eyes closed. I could smell the arrogance seeping through him as he imagined what I could possibly give him. I thought about the pain that he caused me. I looked down at the crowbar that I held in my hands, looked up at Jacob one more time and swung. I swung with everything in me. To my surprise Jacob stumbled to the ground with the force of the blow. I looked over at Edward and in his eyes was a pleasant fuse of shock and amusement. Jacob sat up and spit out blood and a tooth. I went over and picked up the tooth before I went over and kneeled next to him.

"I hate you Jacob Black," I growled in his face. I looked him straight in the eye and I saw something change. I saw a hate in his eyes directed towards me. He started to shake in his anger but got control of himself when Edward made his presence known by growling.

"You will regret this Isabella. When he leaves you I want you to remember that I won't be there to pick up the pieces again. Remember that when he changes you, I will be there, and I will kill you," Jacob snarled.

I got really close to his ear and said, "I'll be waiting," before I got up and got into the car. Edward was hot on my heels and we were soon driving off back to the house.

Edward's POV

I wanted to ravish her. I wanted to take her. Watching Bella attack that mutt was the most erotic thing I'd ever seen. I almost made love to her right there in front of that dog but decided that I'd try to wait until we got home. My breathing was heavy as I fought with my control

"Edward? Are you ok?" I heard my angel ask. I looked over at her with what I was sure was a crazed expression. My lust for her was so strong. I'd never felt it so strong before.

"No Bella, I am not ok. It is taking everything in me not to take you right now." Bella smirked at me and began to undo her blouse. I smirked back at her as I realized her intentions. I pulled over to a secluded spot next to the road and watched as Bella slowly undressed herself. I watched, awed, as Bella popped the buttons of her blouse to reveal the creamy white lace bra she was wearing beneath it.

I reached over and pulled the shirt off of her before removing my own shirt. I moved the seat back as far as it would go and pulled her over to me where she straddled me in my seat. The feeling of her taut nipples pressed against my bare chest made me shiver with excitement. Bella reached down unzipped my pants and pulled my hard shaft out of its confines. I reached under her skirt and ripped the panties she was wearing off of her.

Bella positioned herself on top of me and slammed down as hard as she could.

"Ah, Bella," I moaned. I looked Bella directly into her eyes and got lost to the intense love I saw there. We started this in the heat of intense lust but it seemed to be transforming into more of an act of love. I took her face in my hands and rubbed the apples of her cheeks with my thumbs. I watched as her eyes filled with tears. I watched as the tears spilt over and fell onto her breasts.

"Bella?" I pleaded with her to talk to me. I knew what was wrong but I wanted her to be able to tell me.

"He's gone Edward," Bella said. Her beautiful voice cracking with the pain she was feeling, "He's not coming back," she whispered.

"I'm so sorry Bella," I said and buried my face into her hair as she nuzzled my neck. I felt Bella start to move on top of me.

"Bella," I meant for it to sound as a reprimand but it came out as a moan. Bella kissed my lips fiercely.

"I need you Edward. I know you can't make me forget, but only you can make this better," she whispered against my lips. I didn't answer with words; I simply closed the distance between our lips and moved her hips along with mine.

A/n yeah yeah yeah, I know I haven't updated in forever. I have no excuses and I didn't really like the beginning of this chapter but I did like the way I ended it. So it's summer now, WOOT! And I can update more often. I think this story is gonna be pretty long and I know that my Namaste fans won't wanna wait that long so I'm gonna continue to work on that along with this story since I'll have sooooo much free time. Anyhoo, hope you liked this chapter. Next one should be up by tonight or tomorrow at the latest.

**P.S If you haven't yet, check out No More Boundaries by Saphira431. Do It! Like NOW!!**


	18. and Video Tapes

Bella POV

Bella POV

When we made finally made it to the house I was ready to get some sleep. I felt like I haven't really slept in days and it was really starting to take a toll. I mean if I weren't high on sleep deprivation, would I have really hit Jacob in the face with a crowbar? Probably, but that's beside the point. The point is that I needed sleep, and I probably would have went straight to sleep if Alice hadn't have bombarded me with her latest find.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Alice squealed.

"Yeah Alice?" I asked, obviously tired.

"You never guess what was dropped off while we were gone," Alice said and handed me a very large cardboard box filled with stuff.

"Alice, what is this?" I asked

"Things that survived the fire. Things that were found in Charlie's locker at work." Alice said quietly.

"Oh," I said and took the box from her when she handed it to me.

Edward pulled me to the couch and sat me on his lap. I looked up and saw the entire family sitting around me. Jasper and Alice were sitting next to us in the same position, Alice on Jaspers lap. Esme and Carlisle were on the love seat next to the couch and Emmett was on the chair with Rosalie sitting on the floor between his legs. I smiled at everyone and proceeded to look through the box.

The first thing that I saw in the box was a photo album. I was tempted not to open it since I knew that inside would be lots of pictures that would embarrass me. Before I got a chance to decide Alice took the album from my hands and opened it.

"Hey," I said, a little miffed.

"I saw both of you decisions and promise me when I say this is the better choice," Alice said with a wink. I decided to let it go and just look through the photo album. Everyone crowded around me so they could see. I took a deep breath and looked at the first picture. It was one of Charlie at the hospital holding a baby me.

"Aww Bella, look at you," Alice cooed.

"Charlie was very handsome when he was younger," Esme said.

"He looked so happy," I whispered.

"I'm sure he was Bella. You were the best thing that ever happened to him," Edward said in my ear and kissed my neck. I looked up at him, smiled and turned the page. I instantly groaned. It was a picture of me at my first birthday looking totally lost with icing all over my face.

"How much you wanna bet Bella fell into her cake?" Emmett said.

"Hardy har har," I said and turned to look at another picture. There was a picture of me when I was about 8, my face was really close to the camera and I was smiling a big toothy grin, only I was missing my two front teeth. Everyone laughed at that picture, and said how cute I looked. The next picture was one of me crying. I remembered that one very clearly.

"Why are you crying?" Jasper asked when he saw the picture.

"This picture was taken when I was twelve. I had finally gotten the courage to get Charlie to teach me how to ride a bike."

_Flashback_

_"Daddy, I think it's time for me to learn how to ride a two wheeler," I said. "Oh really?" Charlie asked, chuckling at my use of formality. "Yes," I said, feeling a little stupid that I sounded so formal._

_"Why don't you just have Renee teach you," Charlie asked as he led me into the house. I didn't really understand why he did that. We had to get to the store before it closed so that we could get my bike._

_"Well, you know how Renee is daddy," I said_

_"Well then kiddo, I guess it's a good thing that I got you this huh," Charlie said as he pulled a shiny blue bike out of the closet. When I saw it I squealed and jumped up and down. I couldn't believe Charlie had gotten me a bike. _

_"AHH! Thank you daddy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I screamed and gave him a big hug and a loud kiss on the cheek. _

_"Ok honey. Let's get you and this bike outside." Charlie said as he grabbed his camera._

"I was so excited. Charlie held the bike up for me as we rode up and down the street. In true Bella fashion the first time he let go I fell," I told everyone.

_"I don't wanna do this anymore daddy," I said. _

_"Bella, baby, you can't give up when you've barely started," Charlie tried to reason with me. _

_"No," I pouted. _

_"Bella honey, you can't expect to get everything right on the first try. Now are you gonna let this one fall stop you from reaching your goal? The first time you truly have a hard time doing something, are you going to give up?" Charlie asked, his eyes pleading with me to get back on the bike and try again._

_"I guess not," I conceded. I was still crying, not so much out of pain anymore but because I was frustrated with myself for almost giving up the first time things really got hard. I saw Charlie smile and take a picture of me._

_"Daddy! Why'd you do that?" I asked, shocked and embarrassed._

_"Because I want you to always remember this day. The day you overcame your first real obstacle." Charlie told me._

_End Flashback_

I was crying by the time I finished telling the story.

"We can go through the rest of the box later Bella. You don't have to keep going if you don't want to," Edward whispered to me. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"No Edward. I want to," I said. We continued to go through the box. There were a few home videos that I'm sure everyone wanted to watch but could feel that I wasn't quite ready for. By the time that we finally got to the end of the box I had laughed, cried, and been rendered speechless many times. At the bottom of the box there was an envelope addressed to me.

"What's that?" Carlisle asked me.

"I don't know, but there's something in it," I said as I felt something small and hard in the envelope.

"No duh, there's probably a letter in it," Emmett said.

"That's not what I meant Em, I meant there something else besides that in here." I said. I looked over at Jasper and he looked a little anxious about me opening an envelope, remembering what had happened the last time. I handed the envelope to Edward and asked him to open it instead. He did and then handed it back to me. I tipped the envelope over and a shiny gold necklace fell out. On the necklace was a beautiful swan pendent that was made of textured gold and had a tiny diamond eye. Tears were filling my eyes at the sight of it.

"Oh Bella, It's beautiful," Esme said, I looked up to see all of the females staring at the necklace. Edward took it out of my hand and put the necklace around my neck. I was still touching it when Alice pointed out that I still had to read the letter. I read it out load.

"Dear Bella,

_I don't know if I ever told you how we Swans got our name._

_You're great-grandmother came to this country in 1917 from Russia, during World War I. She was 21 and pregnant with your grandfather, my father. She had just lost her husband and wanted a better life for her son. When she got to the immigration port in New York at Ellis Island and started to register for citizenship the immigration officer asked her why she came to the country._

_Your grandmother didn't know what the officer was saying because she couldn't understand English, so she simply repeated 'Меня зовут Mila Aivazovskieva' but the officer couldn't understand what she was saying. When the officer finally did ask Mila her name, she continued to speak in Russian._

_He understood when she pointed to herself and said Mila Aivazovkieva but other than that he had no clue what was going on. He wrote on her immigration papers 'first name Mila,' but for last name he didn't know what to put. He didn't know how to pronounce or spell her last name. What he did see was your great-grandmother was outstandingly beautiful. She had long dark hair, big beautiful blue eyes, and a long and graceful neck. Much like you Bella. She reminded him of a swan so that's what he put down on her paper under 'last name.'_

_When he handed Mila her paper, she was confused. She didn't understand why her name had been changed. The officer didn't speak Russian and didn't know how else to convey what he had been thinking so he gave her this necklace and said 'Swan'. Your great-grandmother understood instantly and nodded her head._

_You may be wondering how I knew all of this. The officer wrote all of this in a letter so that Mila would one day be able to read and completely understand. Apparently he couldn't stand the thought of changing someone's identity and that person never understanding why. Bella, you are like Mila and so many ways and that includes the strength that she had to come to America alone and pregnant, her determination for a better life, and her exceptional beauty._

_I know that you will soon be a Cullen but with this necklace you will always have a reminder that you once were and always will be a Swan, a Swan as beautiful as her Great-Grandmother._

_Love,_

_Your Loving Father_

_Charlie_

_P.S I know you call me Charlie behind my back, but it's ok._

I couldn't help but laugh through my tears at that last line and Charlie's pitiful attempt at drawing a heart. I soon dismissed myself and took the box upstairs to me and Edward's room. I needed some time alone to just think and I was extremely grateful to everyone for allowing me that. When I finally made it to the room I put the box away but kept out the videos for later.

On a snap decision I decided to just watch the videos. The labels on them told me what was on them, but I had to make sure that they weren't too embarrassing before showing them to the family. I put in the one marked 'Barbeque.' When I put it on I saw that it was a barbeque, of course, when I was 8 years old with Charlie, Billy and Billy's kids. We were celebrating Billy's birthday.

"_Bella? Bella, this is Jacob, Billy's youngest," Charlie introduced._

_"Hello, Bella," Jacob said bashfully, hiding his face behind his long hair._

_"Hi, Jacob!" 8 year old me said, waving like a crazy person._

The further I had got into the video the more it hurt. I always knew that Charlie was a good father, and it hurt that I only got two years to really spend with him. I missed him so much. Soon the video started to fail. When I got up to take the tape out, something odd appeared on the screen.

I saw me. It was me at 18 only I had blood red eyes and was wearing an evil smirk. I saw myself step to the side and then I saw Charlie tied to one of the kitchen chairs with a blindfold. He was moving his head around like he was trying to look around at his surrounding despite the fact that he was blind.

"_Hello Charlie,"_ Evil me said.

_"Who, who is that?"_ Charlie asked, struggling against his bindings. I hadn't noticed that I had fallen to the floor watching this. Evil me had a huge kitchen knife in her hands as she went and cut the blindfold off of him. Charlie flinched and I could see that he had a shallow cut on his left temple where evil me had cut the blindfold. I could see evil me eyeing the blood flowing from the cut.

"No," whispered.

_"Hello Charlie,"_ The Bella imposter said, while playing with the knife in her hand and walking towards Charlie until she was kneeled in front of him.

_"Hmm, you don't smell as good as she does, but that doesn't matter,"_ Evil me said while dragging the knife up and down Charlie's chest, cutting his shirt open.

"No. No, no, no, no." I said.

_"Bella? Bella, what're you doing_," Charlie screamed as Evil Bella sliced open Charlie's skin and eyed the steadily flowing blood hungrily. I watched as Evil Bella transformed into Victoria, "_What… what the fuck are you?"_ Charlie asked wearily as the blood continued to spew from his chest. Victoria didn't answer, she just plunged the knife into Charlie's chest. Charlie didn't even scream; his eyes just widened as he watched Victoria swipe her finger into the blood and taste it. She moaned and I felt sick to my stomach.

Victoria looked back at the camera and smirked. She continued to stare at the camera as she proceeded to rip my father's throat out. She was visibly shaking as she tried to remain in control and not immediately drain Charlie. I could hear Charlie as he choked on his own blood.

Victoria soon lost all control and turned to Charlie and viciously attacked him. I could hear the sucking noises as Victoria drained him. The tears were flowing freely from my eyes. When she was done and Charlie was dead, she walked back to the camera, looked directly into it and said,

"Barbeque. Seems fitting doesn't it? You're next." Victoria lit a match and set the couch next to Charlie on fire. I saw as she took the tape out of the camera and that was the end. I took a few deep breaths before I screamed.

"EDWARD! EDWARD!" I screamed and ran out of the room. I collided with him. If he hadn't seen me coming I would have seriously hurt myself.

Edward's POV

"EDWARD! EDWARD!" I heard Bella scream. I hurried up to her along with the rest of the family. Bella jumped on me and held on to me as tight as she could. She was completely hysterical. She continued to claw onto me like she was trying to get closer to me. She was crying harder than she did when she found out that Charlie died.

"Bella," I said as I gently pushed her back while still holding her, to look in her eyes. I wish I hadn't. I had never seen her so scared, "Bella, what happened?" I asked.

"Charlie," She blubbered, "the tape," she paused, "Victoria," She whispered and clutched onto me again. We all went into my room to see what exactly was on the tape. I tried to pry Bella off of me so that she wouldn't have to see what was on the tape again, but she wouldn't budge. Carlisle went over to the TV and rewound the tape. When he pressed play it was right when we saw Bella transformed into Victoria. We continued to watch Victoria brutally murder Charlie. I fell down on my couch and everyone was speechless.

Finally Emmett, Jasper and I roared in anger and Bella ran to the bathroom and threw up. I had never seen Carlisle and Esme so vicious. They looked like they were ready to massacre an entire town. Alice was visibly shaking and Rosalie just looked remorseful. I didn't know what anybody was thinking. Bella finally came out of the bathroom looking as pale as me. Her eyes clouded over in terror.

"She will not touch you," I growled. I was ready to kill Victoria and I couldn't wait to do it.

**a/n ok so there's a picture of the Swan Pendant on my profile and there is also a picture of how I see Mila Swan. **

**Playlist for this chapter (not in any order)**

**FMLYHM- Seether**

**One Man Drinking Games- Mayday Parade**

**Konstantine-Something Corporate**

**Hear You Me-Jimmy Eat World**

**Pieces-Red**


	19. Lab Tables

Edward's POV

So luckily for all of us, me in particular because I don't know how I would handle it a second time, Bella didn't fall back into a lifeless pattern like she did last time. If anything she seemed more angsty. As horrible as this situation was, it seemed to make Bella stronger. As much as I hate the reason for Bella's newfound strength and confidence, I couldn't help but find it sexy and attractive.

"You ready for school tomorrow," I asked Bella as we lie in bed.

"Not really. I'm not ready for the looks of pity. I don't like the attention but I've already missed a week so I can't miss any more."

"Wow. It's only been a week?" I asked, disbelieving.

"Yeah. It feels like so much longer." Bella mused. She rested her head on my chest. I'd never understand how she found that to be comfortable. I asked her once but she only said that because it was me it was comfortable, and she's always comfortable with me.

Soon Bella's breathing became slower and steadier and I knew that she had fallen asleep. I ran my fingers through her hair as I thought of the passed week's events. It started off so different, simpler, happier. Bella and I had finally made love and it was amazing. Bella accepted my proposal and Charlie had accepted me. Not even 3 hours later Bella lost everything. She lost her house and her father. It all kind of got worse from there.

I had grossly underestimated Bella yet again. The first time I had underestimated her, I had doubted the depth of her love for me. It was the worst mistake of my life and I'd do anything to take it back. The second time, this time, I couldn't have been happier that I had underestimated her. She was so much stronger than I thought her to be. I honestly didn't know what I was expecting from her. I don't think that I was expecting anything really, but I know that I wasn't expecting this.

I love Bella so much. I love that she has me totally whipped. I love that I can be the only one to comfort her when she really needs it. I love that I could calm her and get her to sleep with only the sound of my voice. I knew that I was constructed for her she was molded for me. Bella started to get restless and the sleep talking began.

"Mmm, Edward," she whispered and caressed my stomach. It was a loving caress. I knew it wasn't meant to be arousing, but that doesn't mean that it wasn't. She started to move a little. She stayed on my chest but she gripped my torso tighter. I felt the hot tears fall onto my chest. I knew that she was asleep and I didn't want to wake her but I hated that she had to experience this pain. She couldn't even find solace in her sleep.

A sad Bella is a heart-breaking thing to watch, but I knew that she would become happy soon enough. A happy Bella shines so bright she put the sun to shame.

"I love you Daddy," Bella murmured. The tears were falling at a steadier pace now. I could hear her whimpers and could tell that she was on the verge of sobbing in her sleep. I gently caressed her arm and leaned down to kiss her neck where her necklace was closed. It was the only place I could kiss her without waking her. After a few more soft kisses and gentle caresses Bella finally quieted and fell into a deep and talk free slumber. Not without saying this first, though.

"Edward, I love you," She whispered. When I finally thought she was done for the night she whispered, so quietly even with my vampire hearing I barely heard her, "Thank you Edward,"

* * *

"I don't wanna do this. I don't wanna do this. I **DO NOT **wanna do this," Bella chanted as we walked to the building of the school.

"Bella come on, Alice and I will be with you the entire time. It's not gonna be as bad as you think it's gonna be. It can't be as bad as you think it's gonna be," I tried to reason with her.

"And if it is?" Bella asked me with her eyebrows raised.

"Even if it is as bad as you think it's going to be, I'll still be there," I told her. I saw her relax a little and smile at me. She grabbed my hand and we entered the building. It was eerie the way everyone seemed to quiet down when we entered our first period class.

"_Poor Bella," _Jessica thought. I always knew that she wasn't a total bitch, just misguided.

"_Fucking bitch broke my nose and ruined my perfect face. Now she walks in here all sad. I didn't get this much attention, why should she?" _Lauren however is real bitch. I swallowed the growl that was threatening to be released. Apparently, though, I didn't hide it well enough because Bella felt the rumbling in my chest and looked up at me with questioning eyes.

She followed my gaze and fake gagged. Lauren, that stupid bimbo bitch, heard her and walked over to us. I chuckled as I saw the big splint covering half of her face and the big sunglasses over her eyes. Probably trying to hide the black eyes that having your nose broken causes.

"Bella! How are you?" Lauren asked Bella, the fakeness in her voice was almost tangible.

"Fine, thank you, and you," Bella answered. I could tell by the tenor in her voice that she was trying very hard to be polite.

"I've been better," Lauren said as she took her sunglasses off, thinking she could guilt Bella into some kind of submission if she saw her ruined face.

"Wow, Lauren. I thought by breaking your nose I'd be ruining your face, but turns out I actually did some good. You look so much better now. The bruises over your eyes takes some of the emphasis off of the over sized teeth in your small mouth," Bella said sarcastically. Lauren sneered but otherwise ignored the comment.

"So I heard about your dad and your house. I'm so sorry," Lauren said with false sincerity. I could hear the venom she spewed in her mind, and again I bit back a growl.

"Is there something I can help you with Lauren," Bella asked, trying to get to the point. She knew as well as I that Lauren never had the best of intentions, and she couldn't even read minds.

"Well I heard that you and Edward were living together now, and I was just wondering… well, I was wondering since the Cullens are letting you live with them out of pity does Edward fuck you out of pity too?" I was absolutely seething with this. Alice was visibly trying to hold herself back and Bella was clenching her fists in an attempt not to hit Lauren again.

"I suggest you back up _right now_," Bella growled. Everyone was thinking the same thing. Everyone was wondering how Lauren could sink so low as to actually bring up her dead father in such away. After everything that Bella has been through, how could Lauren be so cruel? Was she really that pathetic? That desperate?

"But you still haven't answered my question," Lauren said innocently. I smelled Bella's tears starting to form, not at Lauren's words but at the manner in which Charlie was brought up.

"Aww, is Belly Welly gonna cwy?" Lauren said in a baby's voice. Bella's tears instantly stopped and she looked Lauren dead in her eye and said

"No, but you are," Bella said and punched Lauren in her gut and then elbowed her in her already broken nose. Lauren doubled over in pain and the tears started to flow from her eyes. When Lauren began to cry the bell rang and the teacher walked in the door. He immediately went to Lauren's aid once he saw her crying.

"Lauren? Lauren are you ok?" The teacher asked.

"No," Lauren said through her tears, "Bella hit me, again!"

"Bella, is this true?" Bella didn't answer.

"No, Lauren tripped," I answered when Bella remained silent.

"That's not true Mr. Masen, Bella hit me! Mike, tell him," Lauren pleaded.

"I don't know what she's talking about. Lauren tripped Mr. Masen," Mike answered. Lauren's tears flowed freer now as she turned to her best friend Jessica.

"Jessica? Tell him," Lauren was shamelessly begging now.

"You must have hit your head harder than you thought Lauren. You tripped, we all saw you," Jessica said with cold eyes, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well I don't know why you would lie about something like this Miss Malory but let's get you to the nurse," Mr. Masen said and lead Lauren out of the class room. Once the teacher was out of the room, Jessica went up to Bella with remorseful and tear filled eyes.

"Bella? Bella I am so, so sorry," Jessica said and sobbed in her shirt. Bella wrapped her arms around Jessica and said that she forgave her and that it was all going to be ok, that she was going to be ok.

* * *

The rest of the morning went without incident. I figured that the rest of the day would be as boring and dull also, but I was really very wrong. After lunch Bella wanted to do anything but go to calculus. When I suggested that we find an empty room and mess around I didn't think that Bella would actually take me up on my offer. I couldn't say that I wasn't absolutely thrilled at the idea, but I also knew that it was virtually impossible for Bella and me to be quiet while we were… intimate, therefore making me also very nervous.

I didn't really feel the nervousness until Bella found the vacant room – our biology class from last year – closed the door and locked it behind her. While she was stalking toward me the twitch of nervousness made itself known, but I wasn't sure if wanted to stop where this was headed when I saw the sexy sway of Bella's sinful hips.

Bella pushed me down on our old biology table in the middle of the room and began to undo my buttons, kissing my chest on her way down.

"Uh, Bella? Uh yeah, I don't know how I feel about this." I half moaned. Bella looked up from my stomach and with a sexy smirk she said,

"I'll tell you how you feel about this. You want this. You want this just as bad as I do," She said and straddled my lap, and strengthened my resolve.

"Yes, yes I do." I said as I pulled her face down to mine and started my assault on her mouth.

**a/n yes i understand that i have left you all hanging for what, a week now? Ok, 1)you all have to admit that that's waaay better than i've been doing. Be happy for all your more recent updates! 2)I flippin lost the chapter. It got deleted and I had to rewrite it all from scratch. Stupid computer. and 3) My internet wasn't working for a time. See? All valid reasons for not updating.**

**Anyhoo, who wants to see a sexy lemon in the next chapter? I know you do, no worries, the more you review the more steamy lemonyness you shall get. Though, guys, if I don't get at least 25 reviews on this chapter, I can't promise the steamyness of my next chapter. Oh well. See you next time and remember, THE POWER (_of the sexyness_) IS YOURS! **

**P.S A special thank you to Saphira341, my dear friend, who keeps all of our filthy fan girl minds sated with her schmexy lemony goodness. Keep it up girl, you know we all love you for it!**


	20. Changes

**Hello Fellow Twi-Heads…. Thank 86 for this, not me. I was having some serious writers back and then this person came slapped the shit outta me (in a good way that's not sexually deviant) and told me to hop my ass back on this story. Alrighty then, here we go.**

BPOV

"Eddie baby," I said to him in a sweet sexy voice.

"Yea," Edward responded deeply with a voice husky with lust. He was rubbing my nipples with his thumbs and kissing my neck as he said this. He was so completely distracted that he didn't notice that I had already undid his pants had his rock hard cock out and ready and that my panties moved over to the side. I got up on my knees and positioned myself right over him. His mouth disconnected with my neck and he looked up at me completely wide eyed.

"Try not to make much noise," I said and then whispered in his ear, "We don't wanna get caught," Right after I said that I slammed down on his cock **A/N did I mention that she had on a skirt? If I didn't, I am now. **I caught Edward's moan in my mouth before it could be heard by any wandering ears outside. I tightened my walls around his cock and began riding it slowly, allowing Edward to feel all of me. I pressed my body up against his and began moaning softly in his ear. I was in control of this little rendezvous, and I wanted him to know it.

I put my hands under his shirt and raked my nails down his back. I knew that it would feel like a feather light touch to him, but he seemed to like since he moaned into my skin. He began moving with me, lightly sucking on my neck as we picked up the pace. His arms were wrapped tightly around me and we were completely as one. Edward soon got tired of me controlling everything and before I realized what was going on, my back was against the wall. My legs were wrapped tightly around Edward as he started ramming into me. My moans were going from quiet and sexy to loud and desperate. Edward was licking and sucking my collarbone when he put his hand over my mouth to keep me from getting too loud.

"Sshh," Edward blew his breath out against my neck, the coldness against my hot skin made a shiver trail down my back and a tingle pulse through my core.

"Try not to make much noise baby. We don't wanna get caught," I chuckled when Edward said that. My chuckle, however, stopped short as I felt Edward's fingers massaging my clit as he pumped deeply in and out of me. I grabbed on to his shoulders and bit my lip as the pleasure started to rip through my body. Edward pressed his body even closer to mine, assaulting my mouth to stifle our moans as we reached our climaxes. I felt Edward spill his cold venom inside of me; his thrusts becoming slow and jerky as he reached his end. I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked me, his face now resting in the crook of my neck.

"We almost missed out on this because you are so inhibited," I said, giggling a little louder as Edward kissed a trail up my throbbing jugular to my chin. He chuckled against my skin.

"You won't have to worry about that anymore," He darkly said. The quality of his voice both scared and excited me. Edward is much more creative than me and he could think about just about anything. I was curious to see what all he was capable of.

We got ourselves together and quickly decided that we'd had enough school for the day. Well, I decided that I'd had enough school for today. Edward just went along. I'd realize that our relationship was much more fluid now that we had broken that final barrier. There was less tension, less unnecessary friction, and it was easy to just be us.

We were headed out the door when we were stopped by, none other than, Alice. She was telling us how she couldn't believe that we would actually leave without her. She seemed genuinely shocked, but then again, she was Alice and was capable of feigning just about anything. I'd hate to see her if she were human. I could imagine her constantly getting her way with big hazel eyes with crocodile tears rolling down her cheeks. I giggled at the image.

"Bella? Bella!" I heard Alice calling my name.

"Yyyyes?" I asked, dragging out the y.

"Geez, it's like you never pay attention anymore. I asked if you wanted to go shopping," Alice said.

"Oh well, let me think. Ummm…. No," I said.

"Please Bells? We're already in the car, and with Edward's manic driving, as you like to call it, we could be there in no time and Esme and Carlisle would never have to even find out," Alice said with her eyes wide and pleading.

"I don't feel like going Alice, so the answer is still no," I replied. Alice and Edward both stared at me, totally shocked that I had managed to resist Alice's eyes.

"What? Are you surprised that I actually have a spine?" I asked sarcastically. When we got home, Esme was already well informed on the fact that we had left school, the principal had called, and was prepared to give us a long lecture about responsibility. I, however, was finding that I was having trouble listening to anyone who tried to hold authority over me. Even though it was just Esme, someone who had become more of a mother to me than my own was, but she wasn't my mother. Esme wasn't my mother and Carlisle wasn't my father and neither of them had the right to try and tell me what to do.

Alice, Edward, and I took our seats on the couch. I was fully prepared to not listen when I was struck with a throbbing pain coursing through my entire body. My sight blacked out and I couldn't hear but I was sure that I was screaming in excruciating pain. All I could feel was an intense burning sensation. I wanted so badly for someone to just kill me and take me out of this torture.

When the pain had finally passed I was drenched in sweat and alone in the bed that Edward and I shared. I sat up in the bed and noticed a distinct change in my eyesight. Everything seemed so much clearer, so much more vibrant. I could see everything. Maybe I was in some kind of aftershock? I looked outside and saw that it was still daylight out. I got out of bed, just to stumble back down on to it. I steadied myself and kicked my legs around a bit. They felt wobbly and weak, but I had to get up and change my clothes. I felt icky. I got out of bed and stood up straight, making sure that I had the strength to actually move.

I took off my gross sweaty clothes and changed into some boy shorts and a tank top. I realized that what I was wearing was insanely revealing, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I was still overheated from what happened and what I was wearing was comfortable. I was still a little dizzy with everything that I was seeing. The bright light hurt my eyes, but as I walked down the stairs to the rest of them I noticed for the first time how beautiful the sun was against the hard wood. I found myself trying to touch the shine reflecting off of the hard wood rail.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call my name. I looked up at him and gasped at what I saw. My new eyesight allowed me to see Edward in a way that I never had before. He was so much more beautiful than I thought he was. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I walked the rest of the way down the stairs and stood in front of him. I touched his face and looked into his eyes. His eyes, of course, looked worried and stressed.

"Don't worry about me babe. I'm fine," I said.

"Bella, you were screaming in pain for an hour, we have no clue what was wrong with you, and you want me to not worry?"

"Yes," I said simply. I broke our embrace and grabbed his hand. I walked with him around the living room taking in the sights with my new vision. It was becoming less overwhelming and more exciting, until I saw Jasper.

"Oh my GOD Jasper!" I screamed in horror.

"What? What's wrong?" Jasper asked as I ran towards him. I started rubbing all over his arms and neck, feeling all the raised scars on his body. Tears streaming down my face as I surveyed the damage.

"What's wrong? Jasper what the fuck happened to you," I said, still screaming. I looked around frantically and noticed that everyone was looking at me with scared eyes.

"Why are you all looking at me like that? Don't you see all the scars on him? Why aren't you helping him?!"

"Bella," Jasper said, steadying my face in his hands, "I'm ok. These scars are old. You can see them?"

"Of course I can see them. They're in plain sight. And what do you mean they're old. They weren't there this morning!" I said still screaming. Jasper looked around the room. I wiggled out of his hold and looked at everyone else. They were all still staring at me.

"What?" I asked in a weak voice. Suddenly I was scared too, "What are you all looking at?"


	21. Breakdown

EPOV

When nobody would answer her question, she ran upstairs and slammed the door to what I am guessing is the room we shared.

"What was that?" Emmett asked.

"Carlisle, how could she see my scars so vividly?" Jasper asked, the only one who seemed relatively calm.

"Could she be turning?" Alice asked?

"Nobody's bitten her Alice. The blood hadn't gone directly into her blood stream. She can't be changing. I don't know how to explain her change in eyesight." Carlisle said.

We could hear Bella rustling around upstairs, as if she were looking for something. I started pacing, totally unraveled by this situation. Everyone's thoughts were everywhere, including my own. I ran upstairs to go check on Bella.

"Bella are you ok?" I asked, knocking on our door.

"Go away Edward. I need to be alone right now."

"I just wanna be there for you baby."

"I know and I absolutely love you for it, but I just need time to process. Wait before you go," I heard Bella's footsteps hurry to the door, she opened it and held out a cup, "Could you spit in this?"

I looked at her puzzled, but I spit in it for her. She then didn't hesitate to shut the door in my face.

**2 days later**

Bella refused to leave the room and was vehement about keeping everyone out. Every so often she would come out and grab a few Amps **A/N it's an energy drink by Mountain Dew for yall who don't know **hugs me, and then goes back to the room. She found a way to block out Alice so that she couldn't find out what it was that Bella was doing. Everyone's anxiety was too much for Jasper to handle so he had to leave the house.

"Hey guys," I heard Bella said. I was shocked because I didn't hear her coming down the stairs. She was just there all of a sudden.

"You know, there's been a lot of shit going on these past few weeks. I mean, my dad dies, I lose everything, my mother abandons me, and _now _I'm going through excruciating pains every few hours. I'm sure you all know what it feels like. It feels like a white hot fire is coursing through your veins, burning out everything inside of you?" We were all silent as she said this. It didn't make any sense. How could she be changing? Nobody had bitten her.

"How could you have been going through pain like that? Nobody heard you scream," Rose asked skeptically.

"Are you fucking questioning me? Don't believe what I've been going through up there? Bitch I'm _human_! Do you know what it's like to be a human and be able to see every quick vampiric move you guys make? To be able hear you guys question my sanity down here while I was on the third fucking floor? What the FUCK is happening to me?" Bella said, her voice rising with each word she said. Rose ran over to me and whispered that she thought Bella had totally lost her mind and that we should all have her committed. That's when Bella pulled out her dad's gun and pointed it at Rose, who in turn looked at her with an and-what-are-you-gonna-do-with-that look.

"I heard that. I saw you run over to him and tell him that I should be committed. Why the fuck would you say that? I already feel off. I feel so fucking wrong right now." Bella said, her voice filled with sadness and confusion.

"That may be so Bells, but what are you gonna do with a gun?" Emmett asked. It was the same thing that we were all thinking.

"I don't feel safe. I'm not saying that you all can't protect me, but I need to be able to protect myself too ya know?"

"Yea Bells we get that," I said stepping closer to her, "But a human gun won't have any effect on our kind, and barely any on the wolves." Bella then chuckled a slightly manic laugh that I had never heard before. I was starting to wonder if she had lost her mind.

"You'd think so wouldn't you? A gun must seem so innocuous to you, though I did a little work to it. I think it could do some serious damage," Bella said and then rested her back against the wall before slumping to the ground.

"There is too much going on. Something's gotta give," Bella said before placing the gun under her chin and cocking it. Then Alice burst through the door with Jasper not too far behind her. Bella then pointed the gun at Alice who stopped dead in her tracks.

"I'd never intentionally hurt any of you. You all should know that," Bella said and put the gun back in her lap. That was when I exploded.

"WHAT THE FUCK BELLA!" I screamed, "YOU WANNA FUCKING DIE NOW!" if I could cry I would have at that moment. Bella looked up at me with total hopelessness in her eyes and shook her head no.

"I'm not that selfish Edward. I love you too much to kill myself."

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT??" I said, wanting so badly to go over to her and just shake the hell out of her. I wouldn't be able to survive this world without her. I didn't understand why she would even play like she was ready to take herself out of it. Bella stood back up and started pacing back and forth.

"I think I'm in the middle of a break down. I mean, what kind of normal person would do this shit?"

"We know Bella…"Esme started trying to provide some kind of maternal support.

"No you fucking don't!" Bella screamed, "I go through these random debilitating bursts of burning pain. You guys got to get it all out of the way at one time. But nooo, not me. I get to be punished. I get to think that it's all over, just for it to come back all over again. After ever episode I come back with some freaky vampire trait. What the fuck is going on?" Bella screamed. She shocked us yet again. Nobody ever screams at Esme.

"I'm sorry Bella," Esme said, her face chagrined.

BPOV

I wanted to feel bad for yelling at Esme, I really did, but my brain was so scattered I couldn't bring myself to apologize. I was pacing the floor, holding my stomach. I could feel the burning sensation starting up again, but right now it just felt like really bad heart burn.

"Was there an open wound that Edward's venom could've entered in?"

"I don't know. Maybe her hymen?" Emmett said, trying to joke.

"Besides the fact that your comment was grossly inappropriate, if it had gone in through her hymen then the transformation would have been immediate," Carlisle said.

"Yeah, plus my hymen was already broken," I said. Everyone looked at me shocked. I could see the accusations in their eyes.

"Not like that," I said, "When I was a little girl I really liked climbing trees, despite my obvious clumsiness. One of those days I just so happened to have a cold. While I was climbing a tree, I sneezed, and I fell. I broke my pelvis and I had hemorrhaging in my uterus. I had to have a partial hysterectomy and, of course, my hymen broke," I explained.

"It's a possibility that the scar in your uterus might have torn during you and Edward's, um, activities, allowing the venom to slowly seep into your veins." Carlisle deduced.

"Wait, if you had a partial hysterectomy then…" Rose started.

"Yeah, I can't have children," I spat at her.

"Bella, why didn't you ever tell us this?" Emmett asked

"I didn't think it was any of your business," I then looked over at Edward and said, "I told you children were never a problem." And that's when the pain started again. It was probably the worst pain I had so far.

**A/N Hey guys. I know that there is an endless amount of dialogue in this chapter, and it seems a little choppy but I had to get this chapter out of the way so that I could really get this story moving. Within the next few chapters I'm bringing back Jacob and Victoria. After that I'm bringing in Tanya, and then you'll all be able to see what Bella's gun can really do. lol**


	22. Awe

BPOV

Pain.

Hot

Searing

Excruciating

Pain

I have no idea how long this went on. I don't know if I thrashed, or if I screamed. I was completely absent from my body. I felt unaware of everything around me. The only thing I knew was pain.

EPOV

"Why isn't she screaming?" Emmett asked, just as worried as I was about Bella and her condition. Those two really had become insanely close, and Emmett couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to his little sister.

"She always had been one to endure in silence," I replied

BPOV

Dying fucking hurts. I knew that was what was happening to me. I could feel my body going cold and it was getting harder to breath. Beyond the pain of fire burning off my bare flesh, it also felt as if an anvil was pressing against my chest.

EPOV

"Jasper, how's Bella doing?" Alice asked. I would've asked myself, but I couldn't bring myself to do anything but watch Bella. This wasn't the way that she was supposed to change. I must admit, though, the idea of my cum changing her was slightly satisfying. Jasper didn't go all the way into Bella's pain but enough to know that she was in a great deal of it. She really was changing. It wasn't some kind of flux, I changed my fiancé with my venomy sperm. It was kind of cool in a fucked up kind of way.

"That's the burn of changing. It's real guys," Jasper said, sitting next to me on the floor. I looked over at Emmett who was an absolute wreck, pulling at his hair. He wasn't sure if he wanted to punch me for changing her the way I did, or if he wanted to congratulate me for it.

"Em, I didn't know that it was going to change her," I said, answering his unasked and implied thought question. He scowled at me and resumed his worrying.

**5 hours later**

We were sitting around Bella waiting for her to make some sort of movement. If her heart weren't beating as fast as it was, I'd swear she was dead.

Bella groaned.

My head snapped up to look at her face. Everyone became more aware, anticipating her return to us. She groaned again and her body started to twitch. She groaned louder, her back arched, and she let out an ear piercing scream. I could see her eyes moving behind her lids, as if she were seeing or searching for something. Her fist clenched and she started hitting the ground as she continued to scream. I picked her up and sat so that she was between my legs laying on me. I wrapped my arms around her and trapped her arms so that she wouldn't hurt herself. Emmett grabbed her legs so that she would stop flailing them.

Jasper attempted to calm her, but she was finally letting go of all the pain and there was nothing he could do to qualm it.

Her thrashing and screaming became more intense, but then it abruptly stopped. Her face was unsettlingly calm and her heart stopped. I feared that she wasn't vampire dead, but really and truly dead. Before I could begin to truly freak out, Bella twitched. I let go of her and shifted so that she was laying on the couch and I could stand up and really watch her.

Her body twitched again before her eyes, her still brown eyes, opened and looked at me. Jasper pulled at my arm, trying to pull me away from Bella. She was a newborn and had newborn strength. She could hurt me now, and Jasper wanted to protect me. I couldn't be moved. Bella's eyes were still brown. Her eyes were still locked on mine. She smiled, sat up in a fluid motion, and walked towards me. Once she was close enough, she wrapped her arms around me and kissed my chest.

She looked up at me and I couldn't help but be astonished by the brown color of her eyes.

"_Is is right to assume that you like what I did with them?" _I heard Bella say, though I didn't see her mouth move. I must have done an awful job hiding the perplexed look on my face.

"_It's called telepathy genius," _Bella said and tapped on my head, _"_ _I would think that it worked both ways so, don't actually say anything out loud if you're gonna say anything at all."_

"_Can you hear me?" _I asked with my thoughts. A huge smile spread across my love's lips and I assumed that it was a yes, "_Does it work with anyone else's thoughts. Are you telepathic with anyone else?" _I asked.

"No I'm not," She said out loud, and then backed away from me, "So, while I was in my little painful black out, I discovered my power. I can copy yours," She said and pointed at every one of us.

"That doesn't explain why your eyes are brown," I said.

"My eyes are only brown to you hun," Bella said, patted me on the shoulder and flopped back down on the couch. I looked at her with confusion blatant in my eyes and so did the rest of the family. Bella looked at all of us with a smirk on her face.

"The mind is a powerful thing people, I just have better access to mine and now Edward's. Since I have direct access to Edward's brain, I can alter the way he looks at me. Creepy huh? I can't do it with all of you, I think. Well maybe I can, but I don't feel like trying right now." Bella said. She was so casual about all of this. She hasn't freaked out yet. She hasn't even asked for blood.

"And that, dearest, may be because I have had about a week to prepare myself. I had all of the pains, and I was gradually put into this world. I wasn't just thrown into it cold like the rest of you. As for why I haven't asked for blood, I just haven't had the chance too. I'm actually really really thirsty."

"I'm not sure about all of this," Jasper said, "Bella seems too adjusted for a new born. I think that someone should go out and hunt for her so that the rest of us can keep an eye on her."

"Aww man, noooo!" Bella whined as the rest of us agreed with Jasper.

"Bella we understand the need to stretch out and get reacquainted with your surroundings but you are a strange new born and we can't just let you out there until we know exactly what is going on with you," Carlisle said.

"But I already told you what was up with me," Bella whined some more.

"Why don't we just take her outside? She doesn't have to hunt just yet, but she still needs to get acquainted with her new senses outside the barrier that is our house," Emmett suggested.

"I agree with Emmett," I said. I didn't want to hinder Bella's processes or get in the way of her learning the new life she's now in, but Jasper was right. Bella is too adjusted, too calm, and I wasn't sure if I should totally trust that. Bella stood pouting with her arms folded across her chest. Her lips still looked luscious, even more so now that she was a vampire…

Oh. My. Jesus

Bella's a vampire. I can do whatever I wanted to her. I could fuck her how I wanted to fuck her. Be as rough as I wanted with her. I didn't have to be careful anymore. A wicked smile crossed my face as I thought about this. All the things we could do together. I could feel my pants growing tight, as I thought of all the things I was going to do to her. These thoughts were completely inappropriate of course, taking into account all of the things that Bella has gone through recently, but I couldn't help it. I was a hard, horny, mess and the only thing that could make it better was being nestled between Bella's sweet thighs.

What the fuck?? Where did that come from? When did I become so filthy minded?

"_A newfound lack of inhibitions and a healthy sexual appetite will make the perfect perv," _I heard Bella say in my mind.

"_Did you hear all of that?" _I asked her, getting more and more turned on as I thought about Bella veering in into my dirty thoughts. I couldn't bring myself to be embarrassed. I was glad that Bella knew exactly what all of this was doing to me.

"_I did and I'm glad I did. Don't worry Edward, we'll have our time. Just try to keep your cock in your pants. I want to be the one to let it loose," _Bella thought with a devious smirk on her face. I'm sure my smirk matched hers and I was sure that her thoughts matched mine. I could feel all of my inhibitions melting away, especially as I took in her new look.

Bella's cleavage, though beautiful before, seemed much more defined. Her small B's had become large B's, her waist was tinier, and her hips were a bit wider. Her full lips were poutier with a more delicate curve and accentuated Cupid's bow. Her skin went from porcelain to alabaster and her tight little ass was rounder. She was perfect, gorgeous, and only I could have her.

I wasn't paying attention to anybody else's thoughts as my own flew through my head. Ideas of what I was going to do to Bella when she was once again in arm's reach tortured me, making my erection painful and impossible to ignore.

"Ahem… So who's ready to hunt?" I heard Alice say. I grunted a yes and followed the family outside. I trailed Bella at a safe distance, a distance where I can watch her without being too tempted to touch her. As soon as I had thought that, Bella's hips started to sway a little more as she walked. Then, with a flip of her hair, the little minx looked back at me, winked, and kept on walking. Once Bella was outside, everything bombarded her at once.

The scents. The sights. The way everything felt different. Her senses were heightened and I could tell she was enjoying it. She held on to the wooden stair rail, trying desperately not to crush it in her hands, as she took everything in. Her eyes were wild and I knew she was ready to hunt. She could smell the deer that was miles away just like we could. The only difference was that her thirst was burning her throat like raw fire. The rest of us had already fed.

"Are you still happy with your decision?" I heard Rosalie sneer. I was so wrapped up in my own arousal that I didn't hear the resentful and jealous thoughts that were running through Rose's mind. She was resentful for the obvious reasons, and jealous because Bella was so unbelievable gorgeous. Bella's looks could rival Rose's now and that was very unsettling to Rose.

"Not right now Rosalie," Bella said as she was trying to get a handle on her emotions. She was handling the wooden rail in a much less delicate fashion.

"Rose, Bella is right. Bella's emotions are high and unstable at the moment. Picking a fight won't do anyone any good." Jasper said, trying to calm Rosalie. But she was beyond his subtle attempts at trying to resolve the problem, and he didn't want to risk really using his power for fear that it might backfire and piss Bella off. Without Jasper's power, there was no stopping Rose. She was resentful and jealous, a dangerous combination when it comes to someone as vain as Rosalie.

"No, I want to know. Was giving up everything worth the burning thirst you're feeling now? Even if you couldn't physically have children, you could've adopted. I bet you think you're life will be just perfect from now on. Well I have you know Isabella Swan, you are nothing to me or anyone else in this family. Edward left you once, and as soon as the sex goes bad he'll leave you again," Rose growled. Everyone was shocked at her hurtful words. Even Emmett was dumbfounded, and he'd been at the worst end of her wrath for over half a century now. Bella was trying to walk away from the situation and was half way to wear the woods started when she stopped and turned to look at Rose.

The old Bella would have cried. The Bella before all of the drama would have taken everything Rose just said to heart and maybe would've broken up with me on the spot. The old Bella's self esteem would have been crushed. Her sense of self worth would have been diminished to almost nothing, but no. Not this Bella. This Bella just looked pissed off, and it was unbearable sexy.

I could see Bella trying to get a handle on her emotions, to not totally flip out. Her eyes were dangerous, but other than that she looked as if she were somewhat composed. Well, she did until her right hand spontaneously combusted.

"You bitch," Bella started.

"Uh, Bella?" Alice started.

"How dare you say some fucking shit like that to me? I should rip your fucking head off," Bella began screaming, and the fire slowly crawled up her arm the more worked up she got. The fire should be burning her, causing her unbearable pain, but instead it looked like she nurtured it. As if it fed off of her growing anger.

"Bella you're on fire!" Emmett screamed, as if he had just noticed. Which knowing Emmett, he probably had. When Emmett screamed out, Bella looked at her burning arm and started screaming.

"Stop, drop, and roll Bells!" Emmett yelled out. Bella continued to scream and literally stopped, dropped, and started rolling on the ground. The fire didn't extinguish, nor did it go anywhere. It just stayed on her arm.

Once we all realized that the fire wasn't hurting her, we couldn't help but start laughing. Bella was screaming about how she was going to die, and rolling around on the ground like a maniac. I started to wonder if maybe it was just an allusion, but I quickly got rid of that thought. If it was just an allusion then I would be the only one who saw it. Bella's anger actually manifested into fire. It was fascinating.

Soon Bella realized that the fire wasn't hurting her and stopped rolling. She stood back up, her hair was a mess and there were twigs and grass all over her, and stared at the fire on her arm.

"Why the fuck isn't it going away!" Bella said, still freaked about the fire, but less scared by it. Everyone was scared to go near her. Bella may be immune to the detrimental effects of fire, but the rest of us surely weren't. But Bella was my fiancé and I knew she wouldn't let the fire hurt me. I walked over towards her and she looked up at me. She smiled slightly and then looked back at the fire that engulfed her arm. Soon I was followed by Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle. Alice and Esme stayed back to try and calm down Rosalie. I, personally, didn't give a shit what they said or did to her. I was pissed off that she was aim so low and bring up such an awful time for both Bella and me. As of right now, Rosalie was nothing more than my brother's wife. She was no longer my sister.

"Seeing as I'm quite sure that it was anger that started the fire in the first place, maybe you need to release the anger in order to be rid of the fire," Carlisle suggested.

"Release it where Carlisle? Perhaps RELAEASE THE FIRE onto that fucking CUNT I have to call a sister?" Bella yelled the sentence out. I'm guessing in order to scare Rosalie into thinking that she was going to burn her. It worked, but only slightly. Rosalie was already beginning to feel bad about what she said. I still couldn't bring myself to care. What Rosalie had said hurt me deeper than she could ever know, and it would take a long time for me to forgive her.

"Bells, I know that Rosalie said a horrible thing, but could you please refrain from burning and killing her. She may be awful at times but she's still my wife," Emmett said, his eyes and thoughts pleading with Bella to somehow find it in her heart to forgive Rosalie. He wouldn't able to take his little sister and his wife fighting.

"Don't worry Em, I won't actually kill her. I'll just torch that pretty face of hers," Bella said with a smile. Emmett pouted and gave Bella puppy dog eyes to which Bella folded and said she'd stop making threats towards his wife. Though she thought to me the final 'For now' to which I snickered, and Bella had to try and hide a smile.

"Ok, so Bella's seemed to cheer up. Why hasn't the fire gone out?" Emmett asked.

"No. Bella's still angry. Not nearly as angry as she was, but there's still some of that left over frustration," Jasper commented.

"Maybe she should physically release it? Bella why don't you try directing your anger at something and throwing the fire to it," I suggested. Bella got a wicked smile on her face and I knew she was thinking of Rosalie. I put my hands on Bella's cheeks and told her to direct her thoughts elsewhere. She sighed and turned around, staring hard at a tree. Bella lifted her arm and the fire flew from her arm to the tree with pounding force. Bella actually had to put in effort to remain standing as the fire pulsed from her to the tree. The heat of it was so intense, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and I had to take a few steps back to insure our safety.

Once the fire had stopped flowing from her arm, and the tree was fully incinerated, everyone, including Bella, took a moment to admire her handiwork.

"That's what I call a power," I heard Emmett whisper. There were a few more moments of silence before Jasper spoke out.

"Does anyone else notice that Bella still smells like a human?"

**A/N Aww finally. This chapter is out. It took me forever and I mean forever! So I think I'm gonna have to put a lemon in the next chapter. I feel a lemon in the next chapter. **

**Also, I've had a few comments regarding Bella's behavior in the recent chapters.**

**People, I want you all to think about what Bella's gone through so far. Her father's dead, her mother's disowned her, Rosalie is constantly on her case, Victoria wants to kill her, her former best friend watched her father die, and to top it all off she was going through excruciating pains. I think we'd all go a little crazy after something like that.**

**So Review people. It's what keeps me going. This story is my hardest one to write and the only thing that keeps me writing it is yall's reviews so keep them coming so I can stay motivated.**

**xoxo**

**Lynn**


End file.
